Camp Roth
by all-dem-fandoms
Summary: Beatrice Prior lived a life of gray. A life of hiding herself. It's all about to change when Beatrice or Tris as she's been nicknamed attends a boarding school ( Roth Preparatory School) that her family has been going to for generations' "initiation" at their summer camp, her life changing for the better. Rated T for swearing first fanfic please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is my first fanfic. I wanted to do a boarding school/Divergent High themed fanfic for awhile but it's the end of the school year so it would make little sense to start one now. So we have summer camp! As I said this is my first fanfic so here's a little bit about my writing style (hang in there baby we're almost to the fic) I'm really descriptive and I write really fast, long chapters that only take me about two days, so lucky you! You'll probably get updates at least twice a week. If all goes well and the idea doesn't totally suck in my head later on I'll write about their first marking period in the actual boarding school then the other three and my sister said I should write another camp themed year next summer but whuteva. I'm a competitive irish step dancer and I take five classes a week until late june so if I miss an update I'm really sorry it's my peak competition time right now and it's constant practice practice practice. Anywho on with the fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of the songs/bands I speak of. **

I'm never the kind of person that says stuff like 'My life sucks.' Or 'I hate my life'. If you ask me it's kind of irritating when people do that. I grew up with just enough, food, clothes, and a roof over my head, nothing fancy. That was it. I didn't argue. It's not like my family doesn't have the money or something like that (My dad works for the Government and my mom does non-profit volunteer work). We just used what we needed and moved on. Selfless. Efficient. It was how I was raised but if anyone knew me well enough (Which nobody does except for Robert my best and only friend), they would know I'm not selfless all the way through. Now I'm breaking through my bland shell of selflessness. I close my eyes to soak up every last bit of the left I left behind in the small gray apartment complex in the heart of Chicago and let it go.

My parents are Abnegation. They both graduated from Roth Preparatory School with a degree in the category of "Abnegation, The Selfless." I'm currently driving to this school's 'initiation' as it was called in the school's brochure. Well we're heading to 'Camp Roth' the school's summer camp that all the incoming sophomores **(AN: they're going to be fifteen because you'll get more facfics out of it. I promise) **go to for initiation. Roth Prep (As I've heard a kid back at my public school call it) is divided into five 'Factions'. Abnegation the Selfless (That's the path my parents both chose.), Amity the Peaceful, Candor the Honest, Dauntless the Brave, and Erudite the Intelligent. Abnegation tends to raise Government leaders. Amity runs the performing arts program so lots of actors and singers come out of that. The Candor breeds Lawyers. The Dauntless are always active and getting college scholarships for sports. The Erudite are well… brilliant and despite my parents' dream of both of us graduating as Abnegation students I feel like Caleb belongs in Erudite. It would be best for him there; he would automatically make a bunch of nerd friends and for once in his life enjoy himself. As for me I have no idea where I belong. After you take your 'Aptitude Test' which tells you which Faction you belong with you go through your 'Choosing Ceremony'. Choose your Faction. Go through in initiation and if you pass you attend the boarding school in the fall.

I sit up, back aching a little after being sprawled out in the same position across the way back seat of our gray minivan for a about six and a half hours since our pit stop for breakfast this morning around 6:30 am. Usually my father would scold me for doing so but today's our special day. It's actually Caleb and I's due date (He's my brother I'll explain later). We were supposed to be born today, June 23rd. Now school has been out for two days. Two days of constant packing and frantically running in and out of the house. I persuaded mother to let me take the money I've earned from helping out neighbors for the past 3 years and she surprisingly agreed.

She had given me a tight lipped smile as she handed over the money ($563.26 counting birthday money.) explaining how every Friday Saturday and Sunday they had busses that went to places like the Mall and the Movies. "Just keep the Faction uniform rules in mind if you go shopping." I almost snorted but I had simply nodded and scampered off to finish packing. Coming from my family I was never the "Shop Till' You Drop" kind of girl. I'm lucky my parents even paid for my sports equipment. (I play lacrosse, volley ball, and I run track.) Any extra clothes I bought were out of my own pocket. Even so, mall clothes were too expensive. I now remember how my mother said 'Faction uniform' and not 'Abnegation uniform'. Maybe she'll understand if I transfer… I mean I might be cut out for Dauntless maybe, but only time will tell…

Reaching over next to me I unclip the small back window, trying not to get my fingers caught like I've so stupidly done before. Pushing open the little tinted port hole I let all the feeling for my life before float away as the wild wind pours in the car. "Beatrice…" My father says from his place at the Honda's steering wheel, an edge of warning in his voice. "Beatrice, dear, please close the window." My mother says from her spot next to him. "Yes Mother." I reply, my voice dull. I pull the window closed snapping the clip shut reluctantly.

I lean forward resting my head on the seat in front of me leveling my head with my brother Caleb. We're Irish twins; he was born in March I was born 3 months later in May we were both supposed to be born today, June 23rd. It was a very scary, painful process for my mom and I was supposed to be dead when Caleb was born, but hey I guess not. "Hey" I whisper poking his cheek. He looks up from his boring non-fiction-whatever-book and his green eyes meet my gray blue ones. "How much longer until we get there?" I ask in a low enough voice that my parents won't hear. Curiosity doesn't exactly 'go down well' with my father "About another half hour." He murmurs looking down at his watch. I don't know whether to squeal or groan. Another 30 minutes? I settle on giving Caleb a little pat on the back as if to say 'thanks bro'.

Leaning back I hear my father clear his throat. "What was that, Beatrice?" My father asks. I shrug returning to my sprawled out position across the cushy bench of the back seat. "Just telling Caleb how much I love him, isn't that right brother" I reply. He mumbles a response and I quickly plug my ears with my ear buds before my father has time to reply. It took me two and a half years to save up for my Ipod Touch and another year of persuading my parents into letting me buy it. By the time I got it about six months ago we were filling out our Roth Prep applications. When I bought it the price had gone down almost 75 dollars! While at the mall getting the Ipod I spent roughly 50 dollars on a bag of black clothes. I don't know what possessed me to but I shopped for Dauntless. I had read the brochure for Roth Prep the night before, being absolutely fascinated with Dauntless. The different Layers of black fabrics I sifted through from tulle to sequins. Now various shirts, two pairs of shorts, a dress and a pair of jeans lay in the bottom of my suitcase along with a few pairs of earrings two bracelets and a necklace, the shiny H&M and the smaller Forever 21 bags are covered by a gray pillow case at the bottom of the wooden trunk that adorns my drab wardrobe. I feel kind of sneaky; I have more black clothes in my carry on from more expensive stores like Hollister and A&F. I think my choice is clear… I think I'm going to Dauntless. _I think I'm going to Dauntless._

~Oo0oO~

And so the last half hour begins. My music taste is…Different. If you put my Ipod on shuffle you'll be greeted by a mix of bands like Greenday, Linkin Park, and My Chemical Romance. Then there's softer stuff like Ed Sheeran, Philip Philips, The Beatles, and Mumford and sons. Then I've got alternative stuff like Imagine Dragons. It's weird for some people going from "The Black Parade" to "I Wanna' Hold Your Hand'. Although I like it. It's different. It's a balance.

I pull out a dog eared copy of "Catching Fire" thinking I might be able to read for awhile. I've probably read The Hunger Games series about 7 times, I never get bored. Everyone's just so… Dauntless. Unlike me of course. I read, listen to music, do work for neighbors, play sports, living an exciting life aren't life aren't I? That's why I need to be Dauntless. The active, crazy, brave Dauntless. I crack open the book just as we hit a bumpy country road. I close the book again, placing it in my leather knapsack as my fingers brush by a flowy black blouse. I just stare at the blobs of color outside as the wilderness of Alabama passes by in a blur know my excitement will over take my wanting to read.

I'm halfway through the 'Night Visions' album by Imagine Dragons when my dad calls "Ten minutes!" My heart skips a beat. Ten minutes until I get to Camp Roth. One night in the Visitors dorm, I take my Aptitude Test tomorrow then another night in the Visitors Dorm. The next day is Choosing Day, that night my parents make the eleven hour drive from the cozy Camp Roth nestled on a lake in Alabama back to our dull gray apartment complex in the heart of Chicago. They might go home with one child transferring to a different Faction… The day after Choosing Day I start initiation.  
I heard Dauntless initiation was pretty hard-core.

I bite my lower lip. What if I don't pass initiation? Dauntless or not fail initiation you don't go to Roth Prep in the fall. But if I do pass initiation I'll play volley ball, lacrosse and I'll run cross country track. They have creative writing courses after school. Everyone in school is obligated to take one instrument one art or theater class and one vocal or dance class. I pull out the brochure from the pocket of my faded denim Bermuda shorts.

_At Roth Preparatory School we believe that every collage application looks better with a multi-talented background as well as an academic approach. Here at Roth we greatly appreciate the fine arts. Each student will be required to take one class from each of the categories below. These classes will be taken in the Amity portion of the campus. See page two for map. _

I would really like to learn the guitar or the violin. I suck at acting so I would take art; I'm a fairly good artist. Vocals or dance? Defiantly vocals. I was too shy to try out for the school Choir all these years. Now I _do_ want to sing for people. I had heard from one of Caleb's friend's older brother who was born into Dauntless that the Dauntless start bands and have singing competitions and fun stuff like that. I might do that, most likely not, I'll probably still be shy and I probably won't have the guts to transfer to Dauntless.

I bat the thoughts of school and initiation away and stare at my watch. Five minutes. I try at my book again. I blur through half the chapter as Katniss and Finnick try to battle their way through the torturous jabber-jays deep in the arena's jungle. That's all I get to though. I see a large wooden sign with the words "_**CAMP ROTH**_" etched into the surface. My heart jumps and I feel a grin wider than the Pacific Ocean stretch across my face.

~Oo0oO~

Caleb and I both walk with dazed looks on our faces. The large path starts at the parking lot where our parents are unloading our things and brining them to some sort of vault where they'll stay for two days before initiation, snakes through ten log cabins the shades of wood from a light cedar to an almost black oak, then meets a bigger path that leads down to an amphitheater with a big fire pit that's on the lake front. The path picks up at what looks to be the main building made of oak and glass. I'm about to enter the premises of the building when Caleb stops me with a hand on my shoulder. "We have to go meet Mom and Dad." He explains. I sigh; must he always be this punctual?

"Fine" I answer but I'm not done with having fun just yet. "Wanna' race?" I ask him. He purses his lips as if weighing his options. "Only because it's healthy to str-"he begins talking about some science junk. "I'll take that as a yes!" I exclaim before taking off.

I'm running, I'm running and I'm not on a track. I haven't even chosen Dauntless yet but I sure feel like I have. I'm approaching the main road and I see three black clad boys jogging up the gravel path. I now remember that along with initiates there are counselors who are older students and just students here for the summer. I should stop, but oh I don't want to. I've done this before, gone faster than people and cars alike that were approaching my path. So instead of slowing down I accelerate.

As I come closer I realize it was a terrible idea. They're also running and we will cross paths for I am going too fast to stop. _BAM_. My gray blue eyes lock on a pair of midnight blue ones, the blue so deep it could be mistaken for black; I didn't know eyes could get that dark of blue. The blue eyed boy tries to steady us before we fall but between the strong grips we have on each other's arms and the heavy weight of my leather knapsack I topple backwards pulling him with me. I try to catch my breath but those deep blues keep knocking the wind out of me. I take in the rest of his face, slightly hooked nose, full lower lip while the top lip is thin. I'm so close I can see a few faint freckles and almost healed sunburn. My eyes move back up to him, seeing he's doing the same exact thing. I hope he's pleased. The eyes… Long black lashes, patches of regular blue near the center, absolutely 100% mesmerizing. "Well Four I'm glad you're finally _falling _for someone." Says one of the other boys. This Four gets up effortlessly, offering me his hand. "Har, har." He replies with a roll of his amazing eyes.

I take his hand and he gently pulls me up. "Sorry about that, but you seemed kind of rushed. Got anywhere special to be?" Four (I'm pretty sure that's his name or nickname) says turning to me a crooked smile on his face. I offer a small smile, "Just showing my brother whose boss." I reply. "I like her" says a boy who looks similar to the boy who was teasing Four. I look over at him and smile but my smile falls as a soon as I see_ them_. To anyone else it would be normal. Just a group of five or six teenagers walking down the lake, bathing suits on a towel or beach bag on their shoulder. But no, not to me.

I must realize now that I can't avoid swimming for the whole summer. More like avoid anything that shows my upper thighs or stomach. That places where the scars are. Where the razor touched. I'm going to get pressured into it somehow. Swimming, doing some dare that involves me in my underwear. Even if I'm not Dauntless its summer camp and we are a bunch of kids with no parents to watch over them, there will be lots of truth or dare. I feel my eyes widen as a million thoughts pulse through my head but only one stands out among the rest; _they'll think I'm a freak. _

I've been clean for about a month, since I got my acceptance letter for the camp. But there were still days when I basically had DEPRESSED written across my forehead in black sharpie. I've been called various things over the years, a freak, worthless, anorexic, and ugly and so much more that I don't even want to think about. "I-I gotta' go" I stammer

"Where to?" Four asked, something has shifted in his eyes. Is it concern? No, it can't be he doesn't even know my name for God's sake. "The bathroom." I answer quickly. "Well I knocked you over, at least let me show you where to go." I shrug and stare at the teens adorning red and yellow swim wear. _I could always wear board shorts and swim shirts. _I think. But no, scratch that idea I don't need to look any more like a boy than I already do with my barely there curves and my whopping b32 bra size.

"I wanna' walk the pretty blonde girl to the bathroom!" the boy that said he liked me fake pouts him and the other guy both have caramel colored skin, dark almost black straight shaggy hair, and golden brown eyes. I'm assuming their related, the one who just called me pretty is shorter, more narrow shoulders and his ears stick out a bit more. I decide to play along to cover up my change of moods. "Pretty blonde girl?" I ask looking side to side then turning around. "I don't see a pretty blonde girl." I state turning back to them. "See she's so cheesing cute!" the boy exclaims. "Cheesing?" asks the boy who teased Four whilst laughing. "I don't want to swear in front of the lady." He whispers to the other guy loud enough for us to hear. "Pansycake!" the other boy exclaims punching his arm.

The two boys turn to have a fake stare down and then I hear my name "Beatrice!"

Caleb.

I turn to him, smirking. "Took you long enough, go find mom and dad I'm going to the washroom." I wave and Four leads me back off to where the cabins are, still laughing. He stops in front of a long, building with a slanted roof made of medium colored oak.

"Here you are, you're an initiate right?" Four stops and turns to me. I nod, and he sticks out his hand."I'm Four, the counselor for the Transfer Dauntless." I take his hand and shake it, meeting his gaze. I smile a bit. God. Those. Eyes. "Beatrice." I reply "Beatrice Prior." He returns my smile with a crooked grin. He doesn't let out of the hand shake. "Is 'Four' a nickname?" I stall so he won't leave so soon. Warmth is pulsing up my arm. He slightly purses his lips looks to either side "Never met a curious Stiff before." He says a playful smirk appearing on his perfect lips. My arm is burning with his touch. "Stiff?" I repeat, not knowing what he means. "Abnegation born right?" he asks never breaking our hands. I nod despite the waves of heat spreading to my shoulder. "It's a nickname more like an insult though." He answers. "Is Four _your_ nickname?" I press.

He hesitates at first, his thumb running down the soft skin of my hand. "Yeah, yeah it is." He says quietly. "Maybe I could tell you my real name one day." His thumb runs circles around the back of my hand and my blood turns to a warm fire. I've never touched a boy besides my best friend Rob or Caleb. It's just that, and nothing else is making my knees weak. He still hasn't broken our hands.

"I have a question for you know." He says. Four lowers our hands but doesn't let go. He leans against the wall hooking his free hand in the belt loop of his black cargo shorts. "You look like you saw a ghost before, when the Amity came around." I'm about to tell him. I really am. But I don't, I can't, maybe someday… He's been really nice, but I barely know him. I will, someday I will tell Four, when I know him better. Hey, maybe he'll be a judgmental idiot who will refer to me as a "mentally damaged emo freak." Like this one girl who found out did. My wrists, my wrists he can see my wrists the bracelets I usually wear to cover my wrists have shifted down my small arm. I retract quickly, stuffing my hands in my pockets."Maybe I'll tell you one day to." I say very softly. He nods slowly. "We can tell each other at the same time." He offers. I look up at him and smile, there's fire coursing through my veins. "That would be nice." I answer. He pumps my hand softly. "Then it's a deal."

I grin, for some reason I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil. A secret for a secret. Almost like a soul for a soul. "You don't seem very Abnegation, making bets with mysterious boys who knock you over and such." I smile and roll my eyes. "Yeah well I've been thinking of that to." I reply. He nods, his crooked grin returning. "Well I hope to see you soon then." He says, turning to go. "Good luck, Tris." He says, beginning to walk away. "Tris?" I call to him; he's about 5 feet away. He turns and I'm rewarded by a lopsided smile. "Bea-Trissss" he says sounding out my name. "It sounds more Dauntless y'know?" I grin and nod, and then he's gone.

**AN: How was that for a first chapter of my first fanfic?! R&R pleaaaaase you would make me such a happy cheese if you did! I really really love this idea so I hope I get to motivation to continue! I'm already started on the second chapter so woop woop it'll be up today or tomorrow. Thank you SO much for read *hands everyone Dauntless cake***


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it's over due it's quite long actually and I'm reading "The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones" so I'm kind of hung up on a book and my mind is elsewhere. So yeah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed favorite and followed! **

_Tris _I think as I walk back towards the visitor's dorms, _Tris Prior. _I like it, I like it a lot. Then there's Four… If I'm not Dauntless how will I ever get to know him? We had a deal. A secret for a secret, a soul for a soul. I pull a paper from my pocket, looking for our suite number, floor A room 34.

I make my way over to the dorms but not before I knock into yet another group of people. I begin to apologize when the jerk who knocked into _me _says "Watch it, Stiff." I officially hate the word stiff. I frown then go in for the humorous approach "I'm clearly not Stiff! See!" I exclaim wiggling my arms frantically to show I'm in fact, not stiff. "Whoa back up I think the Stiff hit her head." Says one of the jerk's lackeys. He's husky, with shaggy chestnut hair and calf brown eyes and oversized features and dark freckles all over his face. The girl looks a lot like him with her stick straight brown hair, brown eyes, freckled face and huge nose. She stands almost a foot taller than me, broad shouldered and curvy, folding her arms over her skin tight white t-shirt that's tucked into extremely short black high waist shorts.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't, and you'll never find out!" I say throwing my loose blonde braid from its spot on my left shoulder to draping it over my backpack. At this I turn on my black converse all star high tops and make my way to our suite. This is so unlike me… I'm usually so quite, keeping to myself, I would never even think of telling a group of kids I don't even know the names of off. Looking back I see they're all wearing black and white, sophisticated, clothing. Candor. I told off a bunch of _Candor_.

I come to the door with a 34 on it and knock lightly. The door is almost immediately opened. "Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, where in God's name have you been?" my father exclaims storming back into the room. The full name, oh no, oh God no. "I was just going to the bathroom Father, don't worry." I say in the calmest voice I can conjure up. He looks at me narrowing his gray blue eyes to slits, "With a boy?" he hisses. I have to restrain myself from laughing out loud. What does he think I was doing, seducing a boy outside a bathroom? I just straighten my posture and stare at him, emotionless. "I ran to him and he asked me where I was going and I told him the bathroom and he showed me where it was, nothing more, nothing less." I reply keeping my voice calm.

"Andrew, sweet heart." My mother says softly placing a hand on my father's shoulder. "She's just making friends I'm sure if they were considerate enough to show her around they're good people." My mother says soothingly. "Caleb said they were _Dauntless._" My father fires back practically spitting the last word. I can almost hear the mood change in the room. Hurt flashes in my mother's eyes and as soon as it's there it's gone. She clears her throat; my father turns to her "Natalie I-"he begins. She just squeezes his shoulder lightly and gives him a small smile. "It's alright" she says softly.

She turns to me "Beatrice you'll be sharing a room with Caleb why don't you go unpack and shower then we'll go down to the mess hall around two for lunch." My mother tells me and I nod obediently heading towards the white door that bridges what must me Caleb and I's room to this one with its double bed.

When I step through the door I find it's not another room but a Jack and Jill bathroom that leads to Caleb and my room. I shut the door to me and Caleb's room behind me. Caleb is sprawled across one of the twin beds reading the same history book on World War II as he was in the car. "Caleb Prior!" I exclaim low enough that my parents won't hear but forceful enough that he'll know I'm mad. He looks up at me, smiling as if nothing's wrong. "Hey Bea." He says looking back down at his book. _Maybe you should read a book on knowing when someone's pissed off with you! _I think harshly. I grab a pillow and hit my brother in the head with it. Hard.

"What the hell was that?" I whisper-yell, he looks up rubbing his head. "Are you insane, telling dad I was with some boy, better yet, Dauntless boy?" he frowns and looks up. "Don't you need to shower Beatrice?" He says warily, almost like I'm causing him so much trouble it's tiring. He never looks up from that stupid book. I don't get Caleb sometimes. He reads about things we already learned. I mean I can get things like famous wars, those are pretty cool. I've read lots of books about World War II. Fiction books about daring Jewish children sneaking onto boats, avoiding the Nazis. Fiction.

I'm about to defy him, but the fact that I haven't showered since before we left for our eleven hour drive from Chicago to Maple Borough, Alabama. The actual school is in California, which is really cool. _Summer all year-round _I think as I grab a pair of gray washed denim shorts I'm a little iffy about wearing and a loose sleeveless white button down I got for my birthday last month. _Barbeques, parties… Swimming. _A shiver runs up my spine. Its okay, it really should be. By the time school starts the scars will have faded a little more. That is if I don't do it again…I shake the anxious thoughts eating away at me and step into the bathroom.

~Oo0oO~

We step into the mess hall as my mom called it to see a sea of black, gray, white, red, yellow and blue. Faction uniform colors. Even though most of the kids in here don't have Factions and their parents already graduated they wear the colors of the factions they were born into. Then there are the kids who had no family from the school to take after and just wear from what they'll be choosing.

I search through the crowd of people. Half of me is looking for Robert and Susan, my one and only friends, the other side, well they're looking for Four who I guess is my friend. The hand he shook before tingles at the thought of him. He's absolutely gorgeous I'll give you that, but I will refused to admit to liking him until I know for sure he isn't some mass-murderer-bank-robbing-national-criminal because thinking of it I feel like I know him from somewhere. I mean it could turn into that horror movie "House at the End of the Street." He's a dreamy guitar player up until BAM! He attempts murder. I almost laugh aloud at my stupid curiosity as we get in line to get our food. I file in line behind my parents and Caleb when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Tris!" says the smaller boy who was with Four. "Oh yeah never got to properly introduce myself, I'm Uriah, and this is my idiot brother Zeke." Uriah says pointing to the other boy from before. "Ahem I might be an idiot but I'm a handsome one at that!" Zeke exclaims putting a hand on his hip and making a duck face. I laugh "Yes, you're gorgeous. And it's nice to find out your names" I reply. Craning my neck around I see Four is with them along with three other girls. The one behind Four has chin length, curly, light chestnut hair and peculiar golden eyes. The girl behind her has the same face and hair color but is shorter and her hair is in a straight, tousled pixie cut they're both very pretty. The girl behind them is the smallest with long wavy dark hair and pretty hazel eyes. "Hey Four." I say waving a little, he smiles a bit and wiggles his fingers as a wave in return, "This is Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene." Uriah says gesturing to the girls. I smile at them, "Nice to meet you." I say. "Do you want to sit with us?" Four asks. _Yes. _I automatically think. "Uh.." I murmur turning to my family, thankfully my mother's been watching the whole time. "Go ahead, we'll see you later." My mother whispers. I turn to them, nodding vigorously.

We make our way into the kitchen where they're handing out plates with turkey sandwiches on them. I add lettuce, tomato, and mayo to the sandwich and then grab a water bottle from one of the huge coolers on the floor. I follow Uriah through the crowd, he talks to Zeke, Shauna Marlene or Mar as she said to call her and Lynn talk behind Four and I who walk in silence. "So how do you like it here?" he says turning his head to me while walking. I shrug, "I don't really know yet I'm really nervous for the Choosing Ceremony." I say biting my lower lip. Four sits down at a table by the window. Uriah pulls up a chair from a nearby table and sits with his back to the window, I sit between Zeke and Four and Marlene, Lynn and Shauna sit together on the other side.

"It's not abnormal." Four says shrugging. I shrug back and he bumps his shoulder with mine, "It's easier to think if you're not nervous, just try thinking 'the worst they can do is kill me.'" He offers with a smile and I nod, smiling back. "You'd guys make such a cute couple!" the curly haired girl Shauna says. Marlene nods in agreement. "It wouldn't work if she transfers to Dauntless Four would be her instructor." My heart sinks for some reason, probably because she's right. Lynn I think it is the girl who saw the sense in things turns to me "Sorry my sister is always trying to play match maker." She says. Shauna just rolls her golden eyes. "After initiation maybe, if that's the case" Marlene offers, I turn to Four to see how he's reacting to this dating stuff and he's just smiling like an idiot.

I look down at my lap and a hand is placed on my shoulder, "They're just prodding you, don't worry." I hear Four whisper. "See!" Shauna exclaims, "They're telling each other their life stories!" she yells. I look at Four and we both burst out laughing and I can't help thinking of the bet we made before.

While talking to the group I find that Uriah, Zeke, Mar, Lynn, and Shauna are all from New York City. Four doesn't offer much about his self, he really shies away from any direct attention to himself but I press at him. "Tell me about yourself." I say nudging him with my elbow. He wrinkles his nose. "You first." He answers. I sigh and glance at him. "I am Beatrice Elizabeth Prior born May 21st in Chicago Illinois. I have a brother named Caleb who's just over three older than me. And that's about it…" I say turning to meet his gaze. "I'm from Chicago to, I lived alone with my dad, and now I'm here." He says this quietly, slowly and carefully.

"Hey, listen up!" an obnoxious voice calls from the front of the room. "Aptitude testing time-" just then an outburst of dubstep streams through my ears WEEEWAPPAAWOOPDUMMMBUMDUM. Shauna fumbles with something in her pocket- a cell phone I presume and the dropping of the bass is cut off. "Watch yourself Hilton." The voice meets a face, gruesome really. Tons of piercings hang from his lips, nose, eyebrows and grossly enough his tongue, tousled ink black hair, leather jacket, black shirt and tight black pants despite the eighty degree weather. Shauna sighs warily, almost like Caleb sounded back in the dorms. "Oh Eric…" she says sadly, "Sometimes I think you forget how many times I beat you up during initiation." She finished dramatically. "Somebody's bout' to flame." Zeke whispers earning shaking shoulders due to suppressed laughter from Uriah. Eric narrows his dark, almost black, eyes at Shauna and begins talking again, his eyes never leaving the curly haired match maker. "As I was saying." He begins, "The Aptitude Test will be moved today after lunch and Choosing Day will be tomorrow. Good luck or whatever." He says turning on his heel than walking out.

My stomach falls to the floor. Choosing Day? Tomorrow? Oh Jesus Lord in heaven so help me…

~Oo0oO~

I sit in the black plastic chair, waiting, waiting, waiting. Wiping my hands on the pale skin of my lower thigh I stare at the clock. It's been five minutes since I last checked. My last name starts with a P so I must have more time to think…"Caleb Prior!" someone calls. We're that far already? My breath catches in my throat. What if I fail the test? How do you even pass a test you don't know anything about? Caleb gets up and walks to an amity girl with a loose light yellow crop top that ends right above her belly button and red short shorts. Her dark hair is braided down her back with strands of golden tinsel woven in. She looks no older than us, she opens the door for Caleb to one of the testing rooms gum smacking between her jaw and yellow flip flops clacking against the floor as she walks.

A Dauntless girl who looks a little older than us 15 year olds comes into the hall. She's strikingly beautiful with china white skin almond shaped and colored eyes daintily lined in black. High cheek bones, thin eyebrows, curvy and pretty with very long thick jet black hair and thick bangs across her forehead. Dressed in a black romper and black gladiator sandals her many tattoos are showing and I wonder if they're real. She opens her mouth to speak but I already stand. "Beatrice Prior." She states. I nod and follow her.

She opens the door to the other testing room and I wipe my hands on my thighs again. The room is covered in mirrors; there was only one mirror in my house, in my parent's room so I never really used it. I can see myself completely now. My long blonde hair is wavy and almost hip length. I have my mother's long lashes and face structure and hair and my father's blue gray eyes. The way my buttery blonde hair moves when I walk reminds me of some sort of woodland fairy in my old story books as a kid.

The Dauntless girl turns to me after closing the door softly. "I'm Tori, I'll be administering your aptitude test, and I nod. She leads me to a chair that looks like something fresh out of a dentist office and begins filling a syringe with a clear fluid. "What's that?" I hear myself ask. She turns to me the needle held daintily in her hands. "When I give you this shot you'll undergo what we call 'simulations' none of its real it's all in your head. It sets up some scenarios for you to go into and based on your actions it'll decide your faction." She comes over and pulls the hair away from my neck, I stiffen at her touch. I feel a small pinch of pain and everything goes dark.

I'm suddenly back in the cafeteria I ate in before. On the table sits a hunk of cheese and a steak knife and I have a weird feeling that I need to take one of the items. The wind picks up outside of the window filled cafeteria. Some of the windows are open and I feel as if the rustling trees are whispering _choose… choose. _I shiver and walk forward picking the cheese. I hear a low growl and a dog approaches me. It's a Rottweiler and its sharp teeth are bared, low growls emitting from his throat.

In the back of my mind I hear Caleb. We were about 10 and walking home from school. A big pit bull broke through the screen of an apartment and came right at me. _It can smell fear Bea. You just gotta' calm down_ I hear Caleb say in my head_. _I squeeze my eyes shut, doing just as I did that long ago March day, going from standing up, down to my knees, then slowly curling up on the ground. The dog inches closer and I can feel its presence nearing me. Closer, closer, the dog's hot breath is felt on my neck. A drop of drop of slobber lands on my temple. It can smell my fear I must keep calm.

I hear a happy yip and a sandpaper tongue scrapes across my face. I laugh and sit up. The dog playfully nudges my hand and I scratch behind its ears. "Well you're not vicious at all." I say with a laugh. I hear the door open again and I see a sweet looking little girl enter the room. "Puppy!" the little brunette squeals. The dog turns to her, teeth bared again. It growls and snaps as it make is way over to the child but she's oblivious to the danger. The kid runs to the dog and it goes to pounce but I'm already lunging for it, pinning it to the ground. I look up and the little girl's image is fading away along with the dog under me.

Now I'm on a bus. The normal bus I would take sometimes if Caleb, Rob, Susan and went to the mall or the movies. An angry looking man stands next to me clutching the handle of the bus so tightly his knuckles are white. In the hand that doesn't hold the handle of the ceiling is a newspaper. He shakily lifts it and turns to me and I see a jagged scar running down the side of his face. "Do you know this person?" the scarred man asks in a deep grumbling voice. I stare at the picture; the face is a tiny bit familiar bur I can't place a name or any sort of information. I just shake my head.

"Do. You. Know. This. Man." He says his voice scarily calm. "No." I reply firmly. Anger flashes in his eyes. I know he's about to snap. "You could save my life, please!" he begs. While his voice is desperate and sad it's also delusional and angry. "I don't know who he is." I say surprising myself with how firm my tone is. "Yes you do!" the man growls, grabbing me by the collar. "Yes you do you liar!" he screams. Refusing to let emotion show my eyes dart around the bus for help but there's nothing. All the people's faces are just a blur of colors and lines. Nothing is familiar. I shove the man to the ground. "Don't touch me, I don't know who the stupid shitting guy is!"

I bolt upright with a gasp and I'm no longer on the city bus. She removes the strange wires that were attached to her temples and looks at me quizzically. She masks the confusion with a sweet smile but her almond shaped eyes are still searching for an answer. "Beatrice…" Tori says her voice low and tense. "Your results are inconclusive." She whispers. "You can't tell anyone, ever. It doesn't really matter in school but lots of kids think that people with inconclusive results have a bigger advantage and try to sabotage their initiation." I can feel my eyes widen. "They call these people Divergents" her voice barely audible. "Go back to the dorms Beatrice okay? You technically belong in three factions, Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. Good luck and choose wisely." I'm beyond astonished, three factions? I can't tell anymore my results. Usually we don't discuss them until after we're settled in out factions but something tells me I should just not say anything about it. Ever.

Tori leads me out and I walk out of the small waiting room they're only a few people left one of them is my Dauntless friend Uriah Wage, I hear Uriah whisper-calling my name but I ignore him, I'm planning on ignoring anyone until tomorrow morning. I need to be alone, just me my thoughts and I. I leave the glass and oak main building, aimlessly making my way back to the dorms. I break into a run, I feel as if everything around me, the breeze in the trees, the sound of the lake, chattering campers, the constant sound of banging car doors are whispering, saying, yelling, screaming the same word, Divergent, divergent, DIVERGENT. _Divergent, following paths or courses that become increasingly different or separate, deviating from something such as a typical pattern or an expressed wish... Showing or having differences. _I remember the definition; it was the spelling word I could never get right in 7th grade, the one I had to continuously read the definition to.

I don't even know what I'm doing until I hit yet another person. My eyes meet a newly familiar pair of deep blue ones, _Four_. This time I'm on top and he's still grinning that crooked smile of his. "I think I'm kind of growing on the fact we keep meeting like this." He says thoughtfully. I laugh very softly and roll off of him. He offers me his hand yet again and I take it. He frowns at me, "I know the aptitude is.. weird." He says hesitantly. I nod a little. "Don't get shaken up though, simulations can get much scarier than that." He adds.

I just nod again. "I could walk you back to the dorms if you'd like, we can talk about it on our way there." He says softly, stepping closer to me. _Say something you idiot! _"I-I'd like that, just can we not talk about the aptitude test, I'm kind of trying to not think of that." I say admittingly. We begin walking. We walk close to each other so our shoulders brush as we walk.

"I'm taking you run track?" he questions. I nod "Volley ball and lacrosse to and a bit of gymnastics. I also like to sing." I don't mean to go on about myself but it kind of just flows out. He nudges my shoulder as we walk. "Tell me more." He says softly. "Well, I like to read write and draw too, I'm a terrible dancer and I generally dislike shopping." His eyes light up it the reading part. "What do you like to read?" he asks. I shrug "You know the usual. The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, The Mortal Instruments. Stuff like that." I say. He turns to me, "I've never met a person besides myself who reads like that." He admits. I smile, "What else do you do O'mysterious one." I say and he laughs at my new nickname I've given him and I realize we're at my door. I sigh, "This is the end of the line I guess." I say begrudgingly fishing the dorm room key from my jeans pocket. I stick the key in the lock in the door and open the door. I turn to him, "This isn't over number boy." I accuse pointing at him. He smirks, "Wouldn't dream of it." I catch just before close the door.

I'm going through the bathroom to our room to lay down for a while. I feel much better after my light-hearted bantering with Four. On the way though I run into Caleb, "Hey." I say coolly as if I wasn't just talking to Four. He just nods, looking like must have when Four saw me. "Where are you heading?" I ask stalling him. For some reason I want Four to be at least near the main road when Caleb leaves the dorm. "On a walk…" he says absently "With Susan." He adds. I nod and he begins to walk through the front room to leave. "Oh and Beatrice?" he calls. I turn to him questioning him with my eyes. "While we must think of our families we must also think of ourselves." He says hesitantly, and then he's gone.

**AN: Ugh I'm soooooo tired right now. Yeah about the mortal instruments Jace is the sassiest person ever. Yeah well nighty night *hands out Dauntless Cake* don't forget to r&r I hope you're enjoying the budding FourTris, the next scene will be Choosing Day! Woot woot! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I've been VERY busy. Friday Saturday and Sunday I went to AnimeNEXT a rad cool (yeah I say that) anime convention that I had SO much fun at and I actually wrote half of my chapter on my Ipod in line! We also got water in my basement so I had to help with that and I've also started watching the show "Supernatural" which is highly addicting and kind of scary. **

**DISCLAIMER (forgot to put it in the last chapter oopsies): While I'm totally fabu I'm not Ms. Roth **

That night we're allowed complete solitude. I picked up dinner like most of the families were doing and brought it back to our room. I could hear the quiet voices of our parents in the other room. I don't eat anything. Caleb sits where he's supposed to at a small oak table in the corner of our room. It's got two chairs surrounding it but only one is filled for I'm ignoring directions and sitting on my bed. Caleb doesn't speak either. He stares at the light yellow paint on the walls seeming to be in deep thought he absently pushes pieces of grilled chicken into his mouth.

While Caleb's shell outside of his thinking is dreamy and distant mine is deliberate and hasty. All of the sudden I'll feel the need to get up and pace. I swear three words have been permanently branded into the inside of my eyelids. _Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite. _I find myself staring at my brother as a sit back down on my twin bed, folding my hands into my lap. Caleb's green eyes meet my gray ones. "What?" I hear him say. I immediately advert my gaze to my own dinner. "Nothing, nothing, just thinking." I respond dismissively. I know he's staring at me but I ignore his eyes. I eat in silence skipping the peas, I really hate peas.

Soon I'm showered and ready for bed. Between my love for scalding hot water and my belief that you do your best thinking in the shower when I leave the bathroom my skin is tinted bright red. I sit cross legged on my bed in my cotton white t-shirt and gray pajama shorts. Caleb turns to me and I meet his eyes. My dark haired brother wets his lips with his tongue, a nervous habit of his that indicates he's thinking. "We could talk about this Bea." He says his green eyes almost pleading. I'm about to spill, tell him about my Divergence but if we do end up in the same faction that could be putting both of our chances in initiation in danger. I take a deep breath and decide to lamely reply with, "We're not supposed to share our results." Caleb stares at me a confliction of emotion crossing his face. He opens his mouth to speak but ends up just closing it again. He stares at the floor and I barely catch it but I've still heard it "Now she decides to follow the rules." He murmurs clicking off the lamp on the bedside table in between our beds. "Goodnight Beatrice."

Nervous is an understatement of what I feel now. I sit down in between my mother and Caleb among the other Abnegation graduated families. Most of the kids who attend Roth Prep's parents or family went to the school before them. This explains the separating of some initiation groups. Among the Dauntless and Erudite they have two initiation groups. There's the Dauntless who grew up with family under a degree of Dauntless and then there are the transfers, kids who are totally new to the school or were raised under the degree of a different faction.

I think everyone's right about me being 'stiff' it feels like I'll be stuck in this position forever. I don't move at all as other families pile in the common room I was eating lunch in only yesterday. I glance to my left to see Caleb repeatedly licking his lips then pressing them together in a line. I set a hand lightly on my brother's knee. He flinches a bit at my touch but when he sees it's me he takes a deep breath. I try as hard as I can to reassure him with my eyes _its okay _I try to tell him willing him to get the message. He nods and then stares straight ahead. Something tells me I'm not the Prior child thinking of transferring factions.

An Abnegation-looking man approaches the podium. He begins to speak of the history and decisions of Roth Prep and I try to level my breathing. He begins to call the names. A few faces stand out. The Candor I encountered before all choose Dauntless. Lynn (whose last name I found out is Hilton.) She's shortly followed by Marlene Iligan. They each toss a scrap of fabric with their names onto it in their Faction-of-choice's bowl of something that represents each Faction. The Amity's soil, the Erudite's blue water, the Candor's clear glass, the Dauntless' smoldering coals and lastly the modest stones of Abnegation. They all shine with choices of a new future. Off to the side stands a man who pencils in all the choices of the teenagers before them.

"Caleb Prior." My head snaps up, once again I'm taken aback about how much time can pass when it's just me and my thoughts. I catch Caleb's hand before he stands and give it a reassuring squeeze. My brother smiles the slightest bit at me, lets go and then begins stiffly walking to the podium. I stare at him intently. I watch him take the cloth, shake the man's hand as everyone else did and walk to his choice. I swallow and bite the inside of his cheek. I think of the piece of cloth. That one piece of cloth will be handed to me in less than five minutes. That piece of cloth with the words '_Beatrice Prior' _printed neatly on it could change my life forever. Caleb surveys his options. He licks his lips once again as a bead of sweat drips down the back of his neck. He approaches the stone and what happens next is so fast I barely see it.

The light gray piece of fabric turns almost black as it sinks to the bottom of the Erudite water. My jaw drops. Two seats over my father's fists clench. I just stare ahead ignoring the few cries of protest from the Erudite, this is probably due to the hatred between the two Factions. He faces them; his emerald eyes meet my gray ones for a split second before he makes his way over to Erudite. Most people would get up and start hollering something like "Traitor" but I don't. I was expecting this, wasn't I? He helped me with my homework, knew the answers no matter how hard the topic. He read history books for fun. My brother is Erudite. Erudite enough that he could hide it from my family.

"Beatrice Prior." I stand. Unlike Caleb I don't look back for I am selfish. I take the cloth and shake the man's hand. He nods and I make my way towards the bowls. I turn my back to the clear bowl of Erudite blue water. Several strips of cloth including the dark gray one lay at the bottom. Even though I have an aptitude for their Faction I've heard you have to take brutal tests in initiation. Tests that only people who often read textbooks for entertainment. People like Caleb.

Decisions, decisions. The modest rocks remind me of growing up. Hopscotch with Susan, walking home with Robert, talking with Caleb. But the fiery coals make me feel new. Laughing with Uriah and Zeke, tripping over Four. Looking at those coals are like waking up. They say when you flip a coin you know the right decision while it's in the air. You know what your heart wants, not the people around you. I now know this is entirely true. As I stick my hand over the stones I know what I want. My hand jerks, the coals sizzle as it meets the gray cloth.

I am selfish.

I am brave.

I am Dauntless.

**AN: Yayyyy Choosing Day what a wonderus day! As always thanks for reading and sorry for my updating sooner. I'm going to say my real name here so yeah **

**Hugs and tickles**

** ~Hannah **

**P.S DAUNTLESS CAKE FOR ALL (Psh you actually thought I'd forget that)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Guess who's back back back back again gain gain Hannahs back back back tell a friend friend friend WOOOOOOOOOOO SUMMER VACAY HEY HEY My brother graduated from high school today! I'm really proud! He got a full scholarship! (brag brag brag) tomorrow I'm going to go to my neighbor's graduation party and they have an in ground pool and a bunch of my guy friends are gonna be there ( ooh la la) Sorry for not updating sooner my babies but this ones nice and long!**

Shortly after my choosing the ceremony is over. Passing by my mother she smiles at me. I stop for a brief second. "I love you." She says "I love you no matter what." My mother finishes. I smile too. When I turn I see the Dauntless have begun running. I smile once more at my mother and take off after them.

Faster, faster, faster. The breeze pushes back my long corn silk hair so it's away from my face. My legs stretch out as I run. I've never ran like this before, knowing that it's not for a team or a trophy. This is just for me. I don't have to be putting all of my energy into this, I could run at the normal pace or I could be Dauntless. I could be the best. I can out run them all. I pass the Dauntless borns, Marlene then Lynn then finally Uriah who seems beyond shocked. I smile the slightest bit before falling in step behind Eric and Zeke. We begin to go up hill. I can see some of the others getting tired but I for one am just getting started.

We reach the top of the hill to see a man standing at the very edge of what seems to be a cliff. The man is dressed in a back track suit, and black Nike running shoes. He stands straight and tall, his black hair peppered with gray. Once we've all crowded around him he begins to speak.

"I'm Mr. Max, if you do in fact pass Dauntless initiation I'll be your headmaster this coming fall." He folds his hands behind his back and begins pacing across the edge of the cliff and I immediately dub him as a madman. "Along with the other Faction headmasters we will run your school." He finishes and abruptly turns his back to the cliff, looking at us. "Now, who jumps first?" he hollers cheerily. Murmurs break through the crowd.

"You want us to jump off a cliff?" I hear the leader of the Candor who knocked into me- Peter I think, say loudly over the murmuring. Mr. Max turns to Peter tilting his head to the side.

"Yes… are you scared Candor?" Peter looks taken aback and he feverishly shakes his head no various times. Max smirks and I step forward at the same time as a light haired Erudite boy with light green eyes. He smiles a bit at me allowing me to step forward. I raise my eyebrows and shrug as I begin unbuttoning my loose gray blouse leaving my tight grey short sleeved t-shirt. "Ooh, scandalous." I hear Peter say. I frown; balling up my blouse I hurl it at him hitting him square in the chest.

It feels like I'm flying. I close my eyes not caring about what lies below. Something stringy and rough hits me. A net… It's a net. I laugh and roll over to see everyone staring at me blankly. "A Stiff as First Jumper? Unheard of." I hear a girl say.

"There's a reason why she left them Shauna." I hear someone else say. It's Four. **(AN: I know it's supposed to be Lauren but she's not going to me in this fanfic but she'll be there for the upcoming school year causing all sorts of drama.) **Four outstretches his hand to me and I take it. He helps me off the net. "Make the announcement Shauna." He says his deep eyes never leaving me.

"First jumper Tris!" Shauna yells and the Dauntless cheer. I do what Caleb calls the 'Twitch Smile' where as soon the corners of my mouth turn up they go back down again. I stand off to the side. Just as a dark skinned Candor born falls down screaming. She ignores the help of Four and comes over to me laughing.

"That was amazing!" she squeals. She's very pretty with short dark hair and warm brown eyes. "I'm Christina by the way." She says outstretching her hand which I shake. "Tris." I reply. "Oh I know" she says nudging my shoulder. "First jumper Tris." She says.

There ends up being four Candor other than Christina. Al, a large boy with auburn hair and dark brown eyes, Peter, the jerk with suave dark hair and dark green eyes that might've been handsome if it weren't for his bad attitude, and Molly and Drew, sister and brother and Peters annoying lackeys. There's also Myra, Edward and Will, three Erudite. Myra and Edward are a little too touchy feely for my liking, never being able to keep their hands off each other. Will seems nice; he and Al stick with Christina as we walk towards a building with the same black oak color I saw yesterday with Caleb. Four opens one of the heavy metal doors and steps inside the building.

When we enter it's dark. So dark compared to the summer sunlight outside I almost trip over Christina's foot. She catches me and I barely make out her grin as she sets me upright. Four turns to us, briefly catching my eye, the tiniest ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. His gaze finds someone else and as soon as the smile came it left. "I'm Four, and I will be your instructor." He says in a booming, low voice I could never imagine him using before turning and walking again. Was this really the same guy from yesterday? Maybe he just looks the same… No I could never forget those deep-set blues. "Four? Isn't that a number?" Christina snickers.

He turns on his heel slowly and walks towards Christina. "What was that initiate?" Four growls, coming close in Christina's face. I see Christina swallow and try to be brave. "Nope, nothing, nada, didn't say anything; I actually think that was the wind!" Christina squeals. Four turns around, I try to tell myself he's not sadistic because he doesn't smirk or laugh at her squealing he just stands emotionless.

Four turns around and begins walking again. I can hear lots of shouting as we move closer to the dim light at the end of the slanted tunnel. "Now onto your training curriculum." Four begins walking with his back to us. "You will learn to defend yourself along with shooting a gun, throwing knives and overcoming cowardice." He turns to us. "There will be three stages of initiation. Stage one primarily physical, stage two emotional, and stage three mental. As you might've known as part of initiation a number of you may be cut. In the coming school year you can attend school as a Factionless like the Freshman or you cannot go to school here. Any questions?" I just learned two things, that they have Freshmen and this whole 'Factionless' thing. I'd rather be going to a public high school back in Chicago than live as a complete outsider here.

Seeing no one has any questions in the short five second time frame Four gives us the raise our hands he turns again. "Now I'll show you the Pit, you'll learn to love it, there's one like it back at school." Four says. The Pit? Odd name. I believe Christina also thinks this because she opens her mouth to shoot out another snide comment about the Dauntless' choice of names, but Four beats her to it. "Yes the Pit to all you Candor smart-mouths; if I wanted to hear your comments I would've joined your Faction. Control yourselves." I feel like Four's words are directed straight at Christina. She raises her eyebrows and nods as if to say 'Well played.'

Four walks through the gaping hole in the stone of the tunnel the Dauntless must call and entrance. Everyone's eyes widen in shock at the Pit. "Oh that's why they call it the Pit…" Christina murmurs looking around. All the initiates stand in the doorway of the Pit gaping at it. We stand at the top of a stone stair case that branches off around the cavern that looks almost like a track; the thing that stands out about this part of the architecture is the fact that there are no railings around the floating walkway. At the bottom of the stairs is where most of the action is. It is the actual "Pit" part after all. Black-clad people of all races, sizes and genders hug and greet each other. I know remember that at Roth Prep they take later classes that extend into the late afternoon in exchange for the school year to run from September to May. Some of these people haven't seen their friends in a month. A few shops are lighted in the Pit. There's a tattoo parlor (Do not ask me why they would let a bunch of teenagers freely get tattoos.), a small snack bar and a general store.

"How long did it take to get it like this?" I murmur barely audible. I guess Four hears me because he turns to me, "It was like this when they built the camp. My instructor said that they thought it might've been Native Americans." He says. I just nod. Four begins walking down the steep stone steps and the nine of us follow at his heels. The crowd of teenagers below us falls silent, as silent as the Dauntless can get that is. They stare at us transfers intently as if they were butchers waiting to chop up a sheep for some lamb chops. _I remember that one time Caleb bought lamb ka-bobs at that street fair and then Rob- _No. I need to stop thinking about my family.

As Four walks through the Pit the Dauntless student body parts like the Red Sea for us. Soon something that sounds like a million faucets running at the same time fills my ears. The group approaches a silver railing. The only railings I've seen in Dauntless. Four turns to us, arms crossed over his chest. "This!" he begins shouting over the roar of the water below, "Is the chasm!" he finishes the sentence. "The chasm reminds us that there's a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" he begins again. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life! It has happened before and it _will _happen again. You have been warned." Four finishes his speech. I shiver a little at the second to last sentence, at how _sure _he sounded.

We go through another hole in the wall to what seems to be a dining hall. Four leads us to a set of long black tables with benches on either side. "You'll have training from 8:00 AM to 6:00PM after training you'll report back to the cabins and do whatever you want I could really care less, just don't get arrested. Oh the forest surrounding camp is forbidden to students unaccompanied by an adult and no leaving the Dauntless compound until after lunch." Four prompts us. Our group of nine nods and two or three murmur an 'okay.'

"What was that initiates?" Four booms in his instructor voice. We all reply to his rules with a firm and loud "Yes Sir!" just as the rest of the Dauntless flow into the Dining Hall. I catch sight of Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah waves frantically and gives me a weird grin that makes his usually handsome face look disordered. His jaw is clenches and strains showing all of his pearly white teeth and reveals two dimples on either cheek. Christina laughs as we sit down, two trays in her hands.

"Got you dinner, no need to thank me." Christina says dramatically sliding a slab of meat between a cut up bun in front of me. I stare at her blankly in confusion. "Oh Tris I forgot the veggies! You're right." She exclaims beginning to stands up but I just stare still confused. "Oh no Tris you're not a vegetarian are you? I'm so sorry you should've told me! Let me go get you-"

"Stiffs eat plain food." A familiar voice interrupts. I turn to the left see Four's blue eyes staring into my green-gray ones. He casually reaches across me, him arm brushing past my collar bone, his body pressed across the front of me. He grabs something on my right, his presence is one there for a fraction of a second but it feels like an eternity. His hand comes back with a red bottle. Four takes the top half of the bun off of the meat and squirts a goopy red substance onto the meat. "Its beef put this on it." Four explains doing the same thing to my sandwich as he did to his.

"So you're saying you've never eaten a hamburger before?" Christina asks, clearly astonished. I look down at the sandwich. Beef? I've only had that twice when we visited my mother's Dauntless graduated relatives in North Carolina. It was succulent and tasted amazing. I wasn't supposed to eat it but my cousin Gabe snuck me a piece of steak when I was doing the dishes one night. I haven't seen Gabe since I was twelve. We stopped visiting my mom's brother Uncle Chuck for some unexplained reason.

"No. Is that what it's called?" I hear myself ask, my mind still on Gabe.

"Why?" Christina asks. I swear the Candor are just as curious as the Erudite. Always questioning, pushing for the truth. There's a difference though. While the Erudite press for knowledge the Candor press for the truth. Truth is usually searched for self-assurance. Self assurance is considered selfish.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." I respond shrugging and picking up the hamburger lightly in my hands. I carefully take a small bite of the meat and flavor automatically explodes on my tongue. The meat is juicy and charred to perfection, the red stuff is tangy and tastes like tomatoes, the buns are fluffy and warm. I take a bigger bite and Christina and Four look at me.

"No wonder you left." Christina snorts. I swallow the food in my mouth and raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah." I reply rolling my eyes and taking a sip of the soda Christina brought me. Another explosion of flavor, it's bubbly and kind of burns going down but it tastes like grapes. Soda was out of the question back home, but now I finally know what I'm missing and I never want to go back. "I left because of the food." I finish rolling my eyes. Four fails at fighting off a smile and Christina laughs.

The crowd around us falls silent. The same ugly pierced guy from lunch yesterday walks through the room. He's heading straight for us. Four and I just stare at Eric as Christina sits there in confusion. "Who's that?" Christina asks in a whisper.

"His name is Eric; he's the peer leader for Dauntless and runs our portion of the camp." Eric's hair is even greasier than yesterday and it looks like he could use a good shower. He comes and slides into the spot next to Four on the bench.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks raising his pierced eyebrows after a good minute or two of glaring. Fours scowl deepens and he looks like he might punch Eric. So Shauna's not the only one who hates Eric. At this time the rest of the Dauntless have continued on talking and eating. _He's cute when he scow- _WHOA. I cut that little voice off mid way. I can't think my instructor is cute. That would be weird and creepy. Also he's so… him, and I'm so… me. I shake the thought from my head.

Four glances at Eric like he's the biggest drag in the world, running his hand through his short black hair. "This is Tris and Christina." Four replies flatly. Eric's eyes scan Christina up and down quickly. I don't like it. He doesn't look at us the way Four did, analyzing our strengths in a very strict, instructor way. No, Eric looks at us hungrily, as if he was undressing us with our eyes. He clearly doesn't like what he sees in me because he begins to make fun of me.

"Ooh a stiff!" Eric exclaims, narrowing his black eyes. "We'll see how long you last." He sneers. Eric's eyes look back at Christina and mine go to Four's. Is that, no it can't be…? Is that anger in Four's eyes? It's probably nothing personal. He's just angry because Eric is bullying initiates. Ridicule is a sign of cowardice.

"What have you been up to Four?" Eric asks smiling and squeezing Four's shoulder harder than a friendlier gesture would go. Eric shouldn't smile; it stretches the piercing holes in his lips and makes him look even more grotesque than before. Four brushes Eric's hand away.

"Not much, you?" he replies trying to keep a safe distance in between him and the other dark haired boy.

"Kicking puppies, world domination, the usual." Eric says grinning that ugly grin. Four's emotionless, just staring at Eric like he ate a caterpillar. "Oh yeah!" Eric says snapping his fingers. "Max keeps nagging that you're never showing up to his meetings and all that jazz, he sent me on a mission to find you. Care to explain?" Eric asks. A _mission_? Wow this guy is really full of himself.

Four sighs and looks from his food back to Eric. "Tell him I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." Four answers dully."

"So he wants to give you a job?" Four gives Eric a look that says _No duh Sherlock! _

"So it would seem." Four replies so evenly. How does he stay so controlled? I mean I control myself at home but here in Dauntless? No way!

"And you aren't interested…?" Eric asks his tone slow, like he's speaking to a kindergartener.

Four turns to him, his annoyance seeping through his self control. "I haven't been interested in a year Eric."He says mimicking Eric's tone.

"Well then let's hope he gets the point." Eric says before slapping Four's back way too hard to be friendly and saunters off.

One he leaves I begin to eat again. Four does too. I savor every single bit, the soda too. I also eat these yellow stick things that Christina calls French Fries. They taste like potatoes and I dip them in the red stuff and they taste amazing. I put my burger down and glance at the other side of the table where Eric talks to Peter and his crew. The perfect sadistic match. Four's eyes follow my gaze. I put down my hamburger.

"Are you guys… Friends?" I ask and Four turns to me eyebrows raised. He shakes his head grinning the slightest bit. _He also looks good when he- _STOP! "He was in my initiate class last year, Erudite transfer." Four states. Wait, he's a transfer? I was not expecting that.. Four just seems so… Dauntless.

"What Faction did you transfer from?" I ask before I can stop the words from flowing out of my mouth. I immediately regret the words. His dark eyes that were open seconds before grow darker.

"I thought I would have trouble with the Candor asking questions now I have stiffs too?" he snaps. This almost throws me off, almost. Living with my father I've dealt with mood swings before.

"Well maybe it's because you're so approachable." I snap back. "You know like a bed of nails." It goes into a full stare-down moment. At first he scowls deeply then it lightens and his eyes spark with curiosity. Our stare-down is interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Ayo, Four!" Zeke calls from the table of Dauntless born initiates. We both turn out heads. Zeke waves Four over, demanding his presence. Uriah beams at me and waves. Four looks from Uriah to me then to Zeke. I see his eyes have changed, no longer curious but sort of jealous. I have to stop thinking about this. Four rises, looking down at me. He says three words I will never forget.

"Be careful, Tris."

**AN: Wow that's almost SEVEN PAGES! WOOP WOOP! I've got a competition on Sunday so wish me luck! Well I have my own fanfics to enjoy so LAYTA. * throws Dauntless cake to the sky ***


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED UGH I FEEL TERRIBLE (P.S NEW OC IN THIS CHAPTER)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OKAY STOP SHOVING IT IN MY FACE**

I spend the rest of dinner glowering at my plate and watching Christina, Will, and Al talk. _Be careful Tris. _It's all I can hear, it's all I can think about. Be careful? What does he mean by that? I can be a little bit reckless but I'm not _careless. _"So, Tris." Christina interrupts my thoughts by sliding a piece of decedent looking chocolate cake in front of me. "Tell me about yourself." Christina commands. I laugh a little bit and they keep staring at me.

I look up meeting their eyes. "Not much to tell." I say slowly. They just keep on staring intently. I frown the slightest bit at the three teenagers in front of me, taking them in. Will's handsome with his shaggy blonde hair and light celery colored eyes; Christina's gorgeous with her dark skin, honey colored eyes and short black hair. Al… he's something else. He's big and burly with dark reddish hair and calf-brown eyes. I have a feeling that he'll do well in the physical part of initiation. I shrug and begin to launch into my boring interests and family life.

Christina stares at me wide-eyed. "You have a twin? That's so cool!" Christina exclaims. I smile a bit.

"Irish twins, born two months apart due to a rare birth mess up that why I'm so uh… Different looking." I say the last part quietly. Christina frowns.

"If you're implying that you're ugly you better think again." Christina says facing me. Her eyes dart forward but are back to mine within a fraction of a second. "I bet our scary instructor would agree with me." Christina says her eyebrows wiggling.

My facial expression is faster than my thoughts. My blonde eyebrows crinkle before the thought hits me. Oh… oh God no… My eyes widen the slightest bit but I try to mask it. "You mean Four? What's this got to do with Four?" I ask trying to play dumb and innocent. Christina rolls her eyes. She's Candor. Shit.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Christina says in a low voice. "Don't look now, but he's been totally checking you out since he stormed away." Christina whispers. I turn to face Four's table to find Christina's right, he _is _looking at me. Four looks like a deer in headlights, his stick-out ears and cheek-bones reddening a bit.

"I said don't look now, Tris!" Christina hisses pulling on my gray quarter sleeve. I look back at her and she chuckles a little bit.

"You're blushing!" Christina squeals. "You're blushing, Oh my God Tris you like hi-" I cut her off my clapping my hand over her mouth.

"Do not say those words." I order. She raises her eyebrows. Christina tries to say something but her words are muffled by my palm. The raven-haired teenager's eyebrows furrow and I can feel her frown. Christina's eyes suddenly light up and I feel something warm and slimy against my palm. I immediately retract from her.

"She licked my hand!" I exclaim turning to the boys. Will's laughing so hard no sound comes out and Al's grinning, shaking his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Of come on Trissy lighten up." Christina begs. I grin at her.

"Yeah." I reply. I reach out, and pat her on the back, wiping Christina's spit on her smooth white tank top. "All in good fun." I grin.

Christina's eyes widen as she connects the dots to what I've done. She narrows her eyes, "Devious…" Will murmurs. "I like it!" Christina exclaims.

She opens her charcoal-lined eyes again. "But seriously Tris." Christina begins. "It could be like those romance stories online, like a teacher/student relationship but only it wouldn't be as creepy because he's only a year older than us!" she exclaims and I have no choice but to look at her like she's nuts. "You've never read those before, God Tris where have you been?" Christina shouts throwing her hands in the air.

"No…" I say slowly. "You can read online?" I ask. She turns to me gaping. I look at Al and Will for help and they look just as confused as me.

"Yeah." Christina manages. "People write original stories… and then there's fanfiction." **(AN: ahahaah the irony.) **I shake my head, growing more confused by the second. "Tumblr?" she asks. We all look more confused. She frowns. "I don't really read Fanfiction, it's kind of a nerd thing if you ask me but I do read original stories on the internet." She says. "I'm not even going to try to explain."

After that my friends and I eat in silence, a little thrown off by Christina's observation on Four and I's relationship. Soon we're making our way back up the entrance, out the member's entrance on the other side of the floating walkway Christina and I dubbed "The Track." And back up to our dorms.

We come to one of the two dark oak hewn cabins and Four tucks a clipboard under his arm, looking for a key on his key ring. As he stands there I realize his hair isn't worn in the shaggy mop style of the Dauntless but short like Abnegation. No, did I just refer to Four as having an Abnegation trait? I wrinkle my nose in distaste of my observation. Even though I'm trying to block out the thoughts I can't help to take in Four's appearance at this vulnerable moment. I can see a curl of reddish-brown peeking out from the back of his t-shirt and curling around his neck. Henna tattoo. Being Abnegation born we were never allowed to do things such as write on our arms or get temporary or real tattoos. I'm guessing the henna tattoos are common among the Dauntless due to the fact that they're temporary but can last up to a month.

Four finally unlocks the door and the nine of us flow into the door I'm second to last with Four at my heels. "It is…" Four begins in the same bellowing voice he used before, "Seven o'clock PM." Four states looking at his wristwatch. "I suggest you sleep by nine, you can stay here, or go back to the Pit, get something to wear for training it has to be black you know the drill." He finishes and turns to leave.

I slap my bag of stuff down on my bed. Al begins climbing the ladder for the bunk above me and I put on a fake pout. "I always wanted the top bunk." I say and Al begins climbing down. I raise my eyebrows.

"You can have it if you want." Al answers shyly coming closer to me. I smile a bit. Al might look intimidating but he's defiantly good at heart.

I laugh a little "I was only kidding, go ahead." I reply. My eyes flick to the door and I see Four just for a split second he's scowling in my direction. At who? At me? At Al? But as soon as the scowl appears it's gone and he leaves the cabin. I blink twice still staring at the door, wondering where our things are. Turning around I see sets of luggage (some very expensive designer luggage), trunks, and countless duffel bags are shoved messily against the wall.

I make my way over to the luggage not very sure if I'll be able to carry the big leather trunk across the room. Peter and his lackeys stare at me as I walk by their bunks and I just keep staring forward. Soon I reach my trunk and begin pulling it. It moves maybe one foot but I haven't made much progress. Hearing someone snicker I turn to see Peter, Molly and Drew watching me. I frown and pull the trunk about five feet across the floor. "Need any help?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see Al standing in front of Peter, Molly and Drew, blocking them from my sight.

"Thanks but I got it." I tell him. Using all the muscle and energy I can conjure up I somehow move my trunk to the foot of my bed. Christina sits on the bottom bunk next to mine cross legged. Her short hair is pinned away from her face as she scrolls down her IPhone 5 that makes my Nokia look like dirt. I turn and begin unloading my black clothes into the drawers stored under my bed. I place my phone, IPod, and my copy of the book I'm currently reading (Delirium by Lauren Oliver.) on the nightstand between Christina and I's bunks claiming it mine.

"Woah…" Christina murmurs in awe. "This book is massive!" she exclaims looking at me.

"Oh come on its only like 400 pages." I tell her as a grab the book and flip open to my bookmark. I've only read about three lines when I hear Christina.

"Swiggity swag what's in the bag?" Christina exclaims peering over Will's shoulder as he pulls two plastic grocery bags from his trunk. He grins and pulls out countless chocolate bars and I get up, inching towards their bunk. Peering inside the other back I find it's filled with soda. My eyes widen and I look at Will. He just shrugs.

"The Erudite believe that in small doses chocolate and caffeine help the mind." Will explains tearing open a chocolate bar. "Too bad for my mother I never eat it in small doses." He says grinning. I stare at the Hershey bar with almonds Christina threw into my lap.

"I think the Stiff forgot how to eat." I hear someone say. The voice is snarky, arrogant and belongs to none other than Peter.

"Yeah, she looks like it too." I hear someone snort. Molly, the Tank. Obnoxious laughter fills the room. Christina rolls her eyes and Will and Al glare and I just stare at my thighs, wishing the skirt I wore today was longer. I pull on the hem wanting it to pass my knees and flow onto the floor, but sadly it stays the same length. I begin tearing the wrapper off the candy. _What the hell? I could use some meat on my bones. _I think shoving some of the chocolate in my mouth. Peter and his gang walk away.

"I'm taking you don't have chocolate much?" Christina asks sitting cross-legged next to me. I shake my head.

She nudges my shoulder "Stop being so quiet Tris I mea-" Christina's cut off by a short, pale girl with long black hair wide hazel eyes lined in black and freckles all over her body. She wears army green shorts, a lavender quarter sleeved shirt and a pair of leather gladiator sandals. Her outfit is made of colors that none of the Factions adorn. She's pretty; unlike me her height doesn't interfere with her figure. Four is dragging her in by the ear.

"Ow ear, ow ear, Four, that's my ear!" she exclaims at Four brings her to the center of the room. He lets go of her ear and pushes her forward a bit.

"I'm well aware." He mumbles. He walks over to Christina and Will's bunk and leans against the bedpost right near me who's leaning on the other side of the wood. I scoot away and Four glances down at me. He looks up and waves his hands at the girl. _I wonder if that's his girlfriend… _A little voice in my head wonders. Wait, did I seriously just think that? Ugh.

The girl glares at him and groans. "Fine." She says still glaring at Four. "I'm Hazel and I'm the initiate who wandered off and got lost." She says. Peter and his crew snort and she sends a death glare their way. Man, if looks could kill.

"Yes well this is Will, Christina, Al, Drew, Peter, Edward, Molly, Myra and Tris." He says gesturing to all of us. His gaze lingers on me. Four walks to the door and before he leaves he begins to speak again. "Try not to burn the place down." He says and I find his gaze on me. I smile a bit and he sends a twitch smile in return.

Hazel comes over and plops down on my bed looking at me. "Tris right?" I smile a little and nod. "Christina and Will?" They nod their mouths full of candy.

After talking to Hazel for what seems like days but is only about three hours we all decide to sleep since we have training early in the morning. I wonder what we'll encounter tomorrow. I've heard that Dauntless initiation is brutal and the instructors are ruthless. I frown, Four may seem scary but he seems like a nice guy outside of training. Maybe Christina's right maybe we could do something. _Stop being an idiot _I tell myself turning over on my side. That little voice is right. How could a guy like that fall for a girl like me? But I just can't get him out of my head… His lop-sided smile, those deep set eyes. They're a certain shade of midnight blue that I could never picture before I met him, a sleeping, dreaming, waiting color. Waiting for someone to claim them, that someone will never be me.

Above me I hear the squeak of the bed springs and someone letting out a short sob. Al. Here I am thinking about a boy while Al cries. I always thought I was too selfish for my family, but this is a whole new level.

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR A LONG AN**

**DRUMROLL PLEEEEASE**

**Okay so remember how I said I was going to a party and a bunch of my guy friends will be there? WELL GUESS WHAT? ONE OF MY GUY FRIENDS WHO LIVES THREE HOUSES DOWN FROM ME READ DIVERGENT ( and is currently reading Insurgent thanks to yours truly ) BUT YEAH! A FANDOM FRIEND! Anyway I got second in one of my four categories not my best job but eh I was really tired. But anyways about this fic… I'M NOT RUSHING THE FOURTRIS! Okay I repeat I'm not rushing the Fourtris. ( or at least I'm not trying ) Some of you may be staring at your screens and tearing up, I know I know I'm the worst blah blah blah but they don't get together until almost the end of initiation so like yeah. I'm gonna go watch Supernatural with my brother ( I'm starting to become obsessed with that show /)*O*(\ ) **

**P.S I'm going to my grandpa's farm for like four or five days and I'm most likely going to write a bunch of stuff but I'm not going to be able to post it until I come back. Downsides no wifi ( I know most of you are probably already done with my vacation plans. ) Upsides: Archery ( Yes I can shoot like hell yeah power to the Katniss), my baby cousin, and lastly… COWS!**

**P.P.S **

**I WANT THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS MOVIE TO COME OUT! **


	6. Chapter 6

***sighs* still don't own Divergent…**

_His blue eyes are familiar, so familiar. "Come play with me Beatrice!" the little boy shouts. He looks about six, dressed in Abnegation clothing. His a shade of brown caught between chocolate and chestnut, his eyes are azure blue and deep-set with long thick lashes that a girl would kill for but a boy-especially an Abnegation one would just shrug off. _

_"We're not supposed to be here." I say nervously shifting my weight from my left foot to my right. My voice sounds younger. This whole scene is so familiar. As a child I was never allowed to play on the playground at school. The young boy approaches, he's somehow taller than me. So familiar so familiar. This isn't just a dream, it's a memory. I'm no longer sixteen, if a eight year old boy is taller than me I ought to be five or six. _

_Now my view on the boy is easier, I see myself too. I'm six years old, I know this for sure because I remember I had a pair of gray sneakers with pink stripes when I was in 1__st__ grade and it's the summer now so I already ought to be six…_

_"Come on Trissy please?" the boy asks tugging on my hands I pull my hands out of his grasp, not used to physical contact. _

_"How many times have I asked you not to call me Trissy?" I complain and turn to leave. Caleb will be back any minute and I know I'll be in trouble with my parents for being on the playground._

_"Tris come back!" He calls. I shake my head."You're going to get killed out there!" he begs and I roll my eyes. _

_"How exactly will I be killed?" I ask sarcastically? Why am I acting so… un-Abnegation? The boy squints and strokes his chin._

_"You could get mauled… by a bear." He explains. I raise my eyebrows, planting my small hand on my non-existent hip. "No seriously Tris, think of it. You're walking home and all the sudden rawr! Bear attacks you, you're dead! Bada bing bada boom!" _

_My eyebrows go higher. "A bear… In Chicago…" I say slowly. He just shrugs._

_"Anything can happen when you believe" he says in awe extending the e's in believe. _

_I roll my eyes and smile a bit at him, letting my hand fall to my side. "Tobias Eaton you will be the death of me that is if the bears don't get me first." I say with a smirk. He chuckles as I grab his arm and begin running to the jungle gym._

I jolt awake, hitting my head on something in the process, his name is still echoing around in my head _Tobias Eaton_ who the hell is Tobias Eaton? I don't really remember that happening in real life at all. _Maybe it was just a figment of you're a imagination? _I think. Most likely. _But it felt so familiar _a little voice whispers. I shrug it off. I look at my surroundings to see ten teenagers just beginning to wake up. I can hear the beeping of an alarm and I realize where I am. Camp Roth, Dauntless initiation. I rub my forehead, feeling a small bump.

"No Javier I don't need your marshmallows!" Christina cries before falling out of bed. Literally. I begin laughing, I laugh so hard I cry. Christina just lays on the floor in shock.

"What were you even dreaming about?" I ask through racks of laughter. Christina turns to me with the sternest expression I've ever seen her wear.

"Javier DelTaco." She answers evenly and three seconds later she's in hysterias with me. Our laughing has seemed to wake up everyone in the cabin. I grab a pair of back yoga pants and a black t-shirt from my drawer and walk over to the bathroom still laughing.

"Would ya' keep it down Stiff!" Peter gripes from his bed that's too close to me at the moment then I'd like it to be.

"Not a chance." I reply pushing open the door to the girl's bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom to see Christina and Hazel standing at two different stations at the counter. There are ten sinks, stalls and showers in the bathroom. At every sink there's a mirror with cabinets inside. There are small frosted glass dividers that come up to Christina's elbow in between each sink. Christina is unloading a whole artillery of makeup and different beauty products from one of her coach duffel bags. I found out last night that Christina's dad works very high up in the Apple company and her mom, Christina Ross, is a fashion designer. Basically her family is filthy rich. My parents are also very wealthy, they are both very high up in the government but due to the Abnegation life style everything is plain and simple.

I scurry into the dorms and back into the bathroom with a small nylon bag that holds my toiletries. I begin to unload my simple shampoo, conditioner, and Irish Spring soap when Christina stops me. "Woah woah woah." She says.

I turn to her, eyebrows raised. "No friend of mine is going to smell like a grandma!" Christina declares shoving a set of raspberry scented shampoo, conditioner, body wash and shower gel. I feel myself blush bright red. I can't take her stuff, what would she shower with?

"I couldn't possibly take your stuff-" I begin to protest but Christina stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Tris, plus I like the peach scented better anyway." Christina insists holding up a bottle of soft orange conditioner. I smile a bit at her, mumble a thanks and head towards the showers.

Oh look what a nice page break this is…..

The training room dons the scent of dust, metal and sweat. It's like Four without the Irish Spring soap to overpower the sweat. Think of the devil and the devil shall appear. Four strides into the room as if on cue. I advert my eyes from him. I caught him staring at me at breakfast twice this morning. Twice! I just need to forget it. I am his student he is my instructor. Nothing more nothing less.

"Welcome to Stage one!" Four calls getting everyone's attention. Christina and Hazel who were talking next to me are automatically quiet. Will stands next to Chris and Al stands next to me. Even Peter and his cronies quiet at Four's unspoken command. Four turns away from us and faces a table. I can hear him shuffling around some things, a few clicks.

"Today you'll be learning…" Four begins his back to us. He turns to us again a hunk of black metal in his hands. Is he serious? "How to shoot a gun."

He holds his gun like someone one on the color-guard team would. His head is held high, the weapon securely perched on his shoulder and held with both hands as he stares at us. He puts his down and passes each one of us a black pistol. When he hands me mine I swear his palm lingers on mine longer than anyone else.

"Are these real?" Myra asks softly.

"Of course not." Four answers. "But this particular model has a recoil, and will leave nasty welts and bruises and if shot-"

Four is cut off by Peter yawning and saying, "But what does…" he yawns again, "Shooting a gun have to do with bravery?" he asks lazily. Before Peter can even notice Four coming towards him Four has removed a pistol identical to ours from the waistband of his athletic shorts and has it pressed to Peter's temple.

"As I was saying if shot close enough to the head it can give a nasty concussion. Bullet or bb you're holding a loaded gun, act like it." Four finishes before pulling away from Peter and stepping in front of the target.

"And to those of you who are smaller…" he begins and everyone stares at me.

My eyebrows furrow, "Why do you have to look at me, I'm not the only small one here!" I exclaim throwing my hands up.

"Because you're the _smallest_ of the small." Peter sneers.

"And you're a Stiff!" Molly and Drew add simultaneously. I'm about to shout at them when someone cuts me off.

"Just leave her alone!" Four says angrily. I stare at him in shock that's the first bit emotion he's shown all day. He clears his throat. "The last time I checked ridicule is a sign of cowardice and will not be accepted in my training room." Four adds regaining composure.

He takes a deep breath and turns to the target, his midnight blue eyes concentrated. He aligns his body and pulls the trigger.

Dead center.

"Now you try." He says. Everyone scrambles to a station, except me. I try to walk slowly so I don't trip over my own feet. I settle on a station in between Christina and Will. I load the pistol and try to set myself up like Four did but the guns a little heavy.

I pull the trigger and the recoil pushes me to the ground. I grunt and get up; I try again and again never hitting to target. On what feels like the hundredth time of falling Will helps me up and raises his eyebrows at me. "You should've hit the target at least once by now, scientifically speaking." Will tells me. I roll my eyes and take my stance and shoot again. This time Four helps me up.

"You have stay grounded." He says softly, adjusting my stance. His arms encircle me and he moves my arms, the gun feels surprisingly lighter in this position. The same liquid fire courses through my veins when he shook my hand. I can't believe that was only two days ago.

"That should do it." He murmurs. His warm breath tickles the back of my neck. He steps away and I shoot, the bb pierces one of the outer rings. I allow myself to smile the slightest bit. Four begins watching us again and after another hour of shooting I'm hitting dead center or closer to it every time. By the time I shoot half a magazine's worth of bull's eyes it's time for lunch. As always I'm the last one out the door besides Four.

Four catches my elbow as I'm walking out and stares at me for a second. I raise my eyebrows. "Keep up the good work Prior." He says quietly, releasing the soft grip on my arm. All I can think of is his arms encircling me in training. I feel my face heat up a little I'm not used to physical contact or compliments. I mutter a small "thanks" and run to catch up with Christina.

I arrive to see Christina talking to Al. "Come on you were in my math class! You have to remember, I mean seriously I'm kind of hard to forget." Al chuckles.

"I was sleeping what do you want me to say? It was first period!" he exclaims throwing his hands up. I laugh a little and fall in step in between Al and Christina.

"It's okay Al, I slept through first period and second and third..." Hazel cuts herself off grinning. "You get the point." My group of five begins laughing earning a glare from Peter and his crew as we walk down the stone steps to the Pit.

"That reminds me!" Christina speaks up sitting next to me, setting down a tray of pizza. I've has pizza once, during a class party in the third grade and it was one of the best things I had ever eaten. I grab a slice as soon as it touches the table.

"We need to go shopping." Christina demands suddenly all business. Al and Will take this chance to opt out of our conversation leaving Hazel and I to fend for ourselves. As I said shopping isn't a favored activity on my part but I do need training stuff for the rest of initiation because we're not going to be standing in front of a target forever. I just shrug.

"As long as we don't go too overboard." I say and plunge into my pizza.

What a pretty little page break this isss…..

My group is the last people back to the training room and we're right on time. Four walks in just as the clock strikes one. He walks to one of the freshly put up punching bags and within fifteen seconds of jabbing, punching and kicking the bag falls to the ground. He turns to us. "For the second part of day one you'll be learning hand-to-hand combat techniques." Four says.

Four begins to instruct us on different types of defense moves including blocking. "Remember while you must be physically prepared during a fight you must also be mentally prepared." Four states before letting us go to our own bags.

I stand between Hazel and Christina. Since Christina's bigger she doesn't have to put as much power as I do into moving the bag, Hazel on the other hand is amazing at this. The small girl is making the bag's chains shellac from her mighty round house kicks. I on the other hand am doing terribly. My knuckles are red and stinging from the bag that I can barely move an inch and I was to cry out of embarrassment. I go to punch the bag again but someone catches my small arm in their large hand. I'm ready to yank my arm away when I see it's Four holding me back. He carefully lowers my small red fist and begins speaking softly.

"You don't have much muscle so you'd be better off using your elbows and your knees." He instructs. I nod in return and just when I think he's going to leave he brings his hand to my flat stomach. "And remember to keep the tension here." He murmurs so low it's almost a whisper. I stiffen a bit at his touch but now the fire is spreading all over, warming me, and helping me along. I nod again sheepishly and he gives a twitch smile. Four walks away without a second glance.

Still a bit dazed by the encounter I decide to finally use his advice. _That's all he did it for Tris, get it through your head. _I think. Jabbing the bag hard with my elbow I find it moves. I smile and use my knee this time, it moves even more. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Christina glancing at me from the corner of her eye as she knees the punching bag. Her eyes flick from Four to me and she wiggles her eyebrows. I roll my eyes and return to my punching bag.

**AN: WOW I WATCHED HALF OF SUPERNATURAL SEASON TWO IN THREE DAYS! That's right 11 45 minute episodes in three days. I also watched them with my brother which is really fun because my brothers are like my idols and this particular brother (I have two ) is really really funny and like The Hunger Games. Dude I'm hooked on Supernatural and the song Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas due to that show. AAAAANYWHO My archery adventure? I got a new bow on Saturday! It's black and green and works really well. One thing about archery if you don't bend the arm that holds the bow a bit you get a big ugly bruise and a bit of a rash and since my aim sucks if I bend my arm a little I had a bruise and a rash. Meh. I'm already almost finished with the next chapter so it should be up later of tomorrow. Should I switch POVs? Cause I kinda want to do something in Four's pov but I want your input. Until next time**

** ~ Hannah boo boo mc cutie kinz**

**PS: Feel free to follow me on tumblr .com**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is Four's POV I'm actually kind of proud of it. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Trust me I try to relax, I really do, but I just _can't_. I try to read but my thoughts lace into my mind and the words that pass under my gaze mean nothing. I keep thinking of Tris. I hate the fact that she can take control of me. With one smile, one movement she can make me go from Four to Tobias. The worst part is, she doesn't even try; therefore I can't blame her. Simply by being _her _she can make me happy. I slap down my copy of _The Running Man _and rub my temples, eyes closed.

"Hey man, you okay?" I hear Zeke ask. I look up to see my best friend upside down, hanging his head over from the top bunk. Zeke's been my friend since the end of initiation and during the month and a half after initiation and this past school year we became really close. He doesn't know exactly about my… Situation with my father but he knows we don't have a good relationship and he invited me to spend winter and spring break with his family in New York.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I mumble avoiding his eyes. Zeke's dark eyebrows knit in thought and he shakes his head before it pops out of view. I hear a thump as Zeke jumps from his bunk and lands on his feet in front of me. I now see his full body, bronze skin, dark hair and honey colored eyes. His wider and more muscular than his little brother Uriah who's in this year's initiate class. That Tris is also in. _Damn you captivating thoughts. _I think. I look up to see Zeke staring at me, eyebrows raised.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to do this the hard way?" I glance at him in defeat. 'The hard way' will probably go along the lines of a video chat with Lauren Sanders the girl who everyone says is the hottest Dauntless at Roth. I don't want to be mean but she's stuck up and shallow. I'm not kidding, the reasons why she doesn't go to camp with the rest of us in the summer is because she dislikes dirt. Way to be brave.

I stand and grit my teeth. I will _not _video chat with my stalker. "_Fine." _I practically growl. I stand and begin padding towards the bathroom hoping Zeke will figure out where I'm going. I push open the door the cabin's men's room and begin shoving open the doors to the stalls and making sure no one's in there. Zeke enters shortly after me.

"Is it the transfers? Because if so I can have my brother teach th-" he begins but I cut him off.

"Not initiates, _initiate. _Singular. As in one of them." I mumble turning away from him.

"Who is it?" Zeke asks sounding genially intrigued.

"Tris." I say firmly. I finally meet his eyes and I pray he gets the message.

He doesn't.

Zeke bursts into hysteria. "Four? The Dauntless prodigy having problems controlling the _Stiff_?" he roars between racks of laughter. I feel my cheeks and the tops of my stick out ears burn.

"I'm going to talk to Shauna." I reply flatly. Zeke's on the floor now.

"No don't go!" he cries, holding his stomach.

I fling the door open and walk in Shauna's direction. She sits in a group of five girls talking. One of the girls with dyed black hair leans down and whispers to a girl painting her toenails black when they see me and giggle. I ignore them and tap Shauna on the shoulder she looks up from her laptop and smiles at me. "S'up Four!" she greets. I just nod and tug on her arm.

"I need to talk to you." I mumble. She nods slowly and says bye to her friends. I once again take off without a warning and this time I'm at the door. By the time Shauna catches up with me I'm outside and walking down a path.

"What's up?" Shauna asks falling in step next to me. Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend, they grew up in the same neighborhood as kids and she was also in my initiate class. She's pretty with a curly bob of blond-ish brown hair and golden hazel eyes.

I stop abruptly. "I don't even know, I-I think I'm going crazy." I blurt. Glancing at her I see she has one eyebrow raised. In Shauna language this means 'please explain'. And so I do. Well as best as I can.

"I don't even know, it's like whenever I see this person I feel like I'm going to fall over, I can't think straight around them and when I'm away from them I can't think about anything but that person." I say desperately. I glance at Shauna, she's grinning at me.

"Yes that's called liking someone." She says simply. _Liking someone? _I don't like her! I don't like anybody. I don't want a girlfriend. I don't want to love anyone. Love is a weakness.

"What?" I finally manage. She gives me a look that says '_Are you kidding me?_' I stare at her blankly.

"Crushing, falling for someone, like like, I wanna be more than friends. It's called love Four. It's an emotion that normal people feel." Shauna explains with mock innocent. I send her a short glare and plop down on a nearby bench.

"Yeah well I'm not just any normal person." I mumble and hold my head in my hands. We sit in silence as I try to sort out my thoughts. But I _can't _because I'm thinking of _her_.

"Who is it anyway?" Shauna asks. I try to push the image of her eyes out of my mind, their peculiar shade of gray green remind of something from a fairytale. She reminds me of some sort fairy with her small frame and flowing blonde hair but I know that she's got the fight and attitude of something bigger. Shauna once again Shauna pulls me from my trance. "Four? Four! Hello? Anyone home?" I hear her call. My head snaps up.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" I ask pushing the thoughts of _her _from my mind. Shauna rolls her golden eyes.

"Who's this person you can't get out of your head." She asks. I bite my full lower lip and look at the ground. Should I really tell her it's one of my initiates? What if she thinks I'll show favoritism? No. Shauna isn't like that. She's one of my closest friends and she's the closest thing to family I ever had, almost like a sister.

"It's an initiate." I whisper, barely audible. I look at her expecting to see her eyebrows raised but her eyes are alight with excitement and curiosity.

"A forbidden romance? That's so cute Four! Tell me all about them! Is it that Candor? That one with the short black hair? She's really pretty Four!" Shauna talks so fast that I can barely keep up. I realize the end was about Christina and I wrinkle my nose a bit. She's Tris' friend but not what I'm looking for. I decide to be bold.

Looking her straight in the eye I firmly say, "Tris." Shauna's hazel eyes widen and her jaw drops before she bolts up standing and squealing something along the lines of 'I knew it I knew it I knew it!'

"Could you calm down?" I hiss quietly. She just stares at me and shakes her head. She turns around for a second and glances at the Dauntless cabin. She looks back at me.

"You will answer all my questions with full honesty." She commands. I raise an eyebrow but she stays dead serious. "Do you get butterflies when you see her?" Shauna begins to interrogate. I shift uncomfortably on the bench and nod meekly.

"Do you constantly think about her?" I don't even know why she would ask that I already told her that I can't concentrate for more than two minutes. I nod again.

"Do you blush when she looks at you?" Okay this one I'm a little embarrassed about. Blushing is another form of weakness but I do I do I do. Whenever I catch her multicolored eyes on me I feel like I'm being set on fire. I give another nod.

"Do you find yourself staring at her?" Well that's a given fact. I nod again.

"Do you feel all tingly when you make physical contact?" I nod vigorously. Having fallen on her twice I have experience with her touch. It feels like electricity is coursing through my veins and when she's torn away I feel as if I lost a part of me. I look at the ground awaiting the next question that never comes.

I glance up at Shauna who's pacing. "What? Stop doing that you know I hate when people pace." I say frantically. Shauna turns to me and I don't ever think I'll forget the look on her face when she said the words that changed my life and I know I'll never forget the words themselves.

"Wow Four, you've fallen hard."

**So Four's POV! Yeah. ON ANOTHER NOTE! **

**SANDIEGO COMIC CON.**

**KILL ME.**

**JUST DO IT.**

**IWISHIWASTHEREIWISHIWASATTHEDIVERGENTPANELWHYMUSTI LIVEINNEWJERSEY **

**I go to NYC Comic Con but San Diego was just uggggh! Theo and Shai? I WATCHED A BUNCH OF PRE-PANEL INTERVIEWS AND OH MY GOD THEY ARE PERFECT! **

**EXCUSE ME WHILE I FANGIRL.**

**But anyway I'm sorry for not updating I was cleaning all Sunday and Monday I started dance camp which is EXHAUSTING and my sister hogged the computer like all week. But at my dance camp there's this councilor named Paige and she's like your typical stereotypical teenage girl long blonde hair skinny and blue eyes but I'm scrolling down my Instagram and I see the Ferris wheel still and my friend Alex is like front of paige so I go to show Alex and I'm like the Ferris Wheel scene! And everyones like whaaat? Except for Paige. She's like Oh my God! That's Divergent! Best. Book. Ever! Anyway that's my real life meets fandom story for this week. **

**~Hannah **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm too lazy to come up with anything witty so yeah I don't own Divergent **

Christina sifts through the racks of different black fabrics in Forever 21. "Oh Tris you _have _to get this!" Christina squeals for the thousandth time. This time I actually bother to take it from her hands. The shirt is made of light black fabric, the sleeves made of frayed black lace. I slip it over my black tank top and see in the front it reaches the tops of my thighs and in the back it goes down past my butt. It's boxy frame flows around me and dances when I move. I actually looks _nice. _I'm not one for fashion but this is very pretty and only ten dollars so I nod at Christina, fold it up and place it in the crook of my arm. I only have one other thing so far and we've been in here for at least two hours. The other thing I picked up is a black sweater that reaches my knuckles with white stars knit in that I insisted was pointless since it was summer but Hazel, Christina and the sales lady said I looked amazing in it.

I look up to see Christina and Hazel walking towards another display. Oh great. Dresses. I haven't worn a dress since I was twelve. By the time I get there Chris is already twirling in a piece of clothing that would probably give my parents a heart attack. Christina turns to me. Her dress is short with a sweetheart neckline and what I think is called a peplum style in the middle. The top is lined with studs and she looks gorgeous. Before I can compliment her she shoves dresses at Hazel and I. Hazel and I share a look that comes along the lines of 'Oh brother…'

My eyes clamp shut as I try on the dress in the changing room. I don't even want to see what Christina has in store for me. As I pull on the dress I feel tightness around my upper torso and a loosely full skirt.

I open the door to the dressing room and Christina and Hazel's mouths fall open. The same sales lady who liked the sweater before stops organizing clothing and looks at me. She nods slowly and walks towards us. I look at her name tag that reads Lyra. She purses her lips looks me up and down and reaches for my hair. I flinch away a little at her touch but with one snap the job is done and she's pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair and my knot and the over grown layers tickle my bare shoulders. Lyra turns me towards the mirror and now it's my turn to gasp.

My hair frames my face in soft waves. The light blonde hair is usually stick straight but being dried in the tightly twisted bun I put it in for training transformed it into messy natural bends and curves. The dress I wear is black as always in a sleeveless skater style. It reaches a few inches above the knee and is way longer than Christina's. It hugs and flares me in such a way that makes me look like I have curves. The dress is simple but stunning and I couldn't ask for anything more.

The page is breaking oh no! D:

The whole bus ride back to camp Christina gushes about how Hazel and I look. I blush and Hazel smiles and stares out the window. In the time that I've known her I've found that Hazel was also born and raised in Chicago but grew up Factionless. She has two blood brothers, one of which is her twin who transferred to Amity, one blood related sister and a half sister who goes to college in New York. She describes her childhood and household to be really loud. I can't imagine what that is like. My family lived in a comfortable silence. Abnegation children are the quiet type, speak when spoken to and do what they're told.

The bus stops in the parking lot and we begin to file off. Christina, Hazel and I walk up the path towards the regular not deadly entrance to the Dauntless compound because Christina wanted to pick up some more snacks and claimed that the general store in the Pit had much better prices than the corner stores in town. Until that is we hear a whoop coming from outside the Dauntless member's cabin about twenty yards away. Zeke lets out another cheer and runs to two people whom I can't see the faces of. He tackles a tall dark haired boy, who I'm guessing is Four, to the ground. I'm proven right when he stands his deep blue eyes meet mine for a second before I look away.

"Hey Tris!" I hear Zeke and Shauna shout at the same time.

"Jinx!" Shauna yells and punches Zeke, very hard if you ask me, in the shoulder. Zeke makes a face at her and I turn to them fully. Shauna says something I can't hear to Four with raised eyebrows. Whatever she said makes him blush bright red and he lightly back hands her on the arm. Four turns to me his blush still present and with a shy lopsided smile he waves at me. I smile back and return his wave before Christina pulls me into a walk. As I begin to walk again I feel someone's eyes on me. I quickly glance over my shoulder to see Four's eyes on me. I feel a slight blush creep to my cheeks and I smile at him one last time before we climb down the stairs to the member's entrance.

We enter the Pit and Christina begins to tow us in a direction that does not lead to the general store but the tattoo parlor. _Oh joyful. _I think to myself as Christina whips out her I Phone 5 that makes my flip phone that's use strictly for emergencies like a rock. Her manicured fingers move over the keypad at lightning speed. It's actually kind of mesmerizing.

Not five minutes later Will and Al walk through the door to the tattoo parlor and wave at us. "You called?" Will asks raising his blonde eyebrows. Christina nods vigorously.

"We're getting tattoos." Christina says in a serious tone. Well I guess I'm getting a tattoo. Usually I wouldn't like someone like Christina, bossy and blunt. If nobody bosses me to be brave how do I be Dauntless right? Christina, Will, Al and Hazel pout over the tattoo books occasionally poking at one another when they find one they like. But me? I search the walls of sketches. I stare at a picture of a black crow in flight. Beautiful really. My art teacher said I had a talent for drawing but I really never grew up with it. My house didn't have much decoration in it. Come to think of it, we didn't have decorations at all besides framed pictures.

"It's a raven." Someone says behind me. The voice is faintly familiar and when I turn I see it's Tori the girl who administered my aptitude test.

"It's beautiful." I say softly. Tori nods.

I'm about to turn to the wall when I hear her speaking again."You know I never thought I'd be seeing you again Beatrice." Tori says with a smile.

I chuckle a bit before answering. "I go by Tris now actually." Tori's eyes widen along with her grin.

"First jumper huh?" She says sitting down at a tattoo station. Several bottles of henna are at her station. "So what can I get you?" she asks.

I purse my lips and touch the raven with the tips of my fingers. "I want three of these." I say softly. "On my collar bone, leading to my heart."

Moooooooooom the page is breaking agaaaain!

_It's dark and I hear a yell and a cry then a door slam. I bundle in the blankets. The walls in this apartment building are so thin. Why? Why must I hear the cries of others dead in the night? The cry of a young boy echoes through the walls and I curl up in a ball. Tears begin to well in my eyes and slip down my cheeks. I can't say the name but I know that cry I know that voice. "Come back, please!" the muffled but still familiar voice cries. I want to take the voice's pain away. I want to finally be Abnegation and make them happy. The voice sounds so young, so innocent it shouldn't feel so much pain. But the selfish part of me thinks the opposite. It wants the voice to shut up and cry quietly. The very small selfish part wants it just to end. Make it stop make it stop make it stop! My whole mind screams the same thing. _

I awake with a jolt and it's still dark. Tears still stream down my face. I push my hair out of my eyes, and lay down again curling into a ball. I need to sleep, I know I do but I just want to stay up. I need to get out.

I know I won't be able to sleep if I don't get some air. I make my way toward the door and the cool morning air swallows me. I've never shown this much skin before in a tight black tank top and black shorts. The morning dew tickles at the sides of my feet where my flip flops leave my foot open. My thoughts are slow but the question I want to ask myself is asked out loud.

"Where are you going?" I turn to him. My eyes land on his un-even lips. Still sluggish from sleep, my subconscious asks a stupid question in my head _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him? _I she the thoughts from my head. I don't know how to talk right now, whenever I try to speak I hear the boy's pleas for help in my dream. I finally meet Four's eyes and he looked worried. "Hey are you alright?" he asks. Four steps towards me and wipes away a tear that I didn't even know had fallen. It was the slightest bit of a touch, like a bug landing on you than flying away but I'm still not used to physical contact and jerk away from him.

"Nightmare."I mumble and wipe my tears. He nods.

"I heard the door close, saw it was you decided to come save you from trouble." He says with a small smile. I smile the slightest bit in return.

"Are you this protective over everyone else?" I ask. His smile widens and he looks over my shoulder towards the slightest bit of light coming for the horizon.

"Well let's just say if Peter was walking into the off-limit woods I would stop it." He says lightly. He suddenly looks me head on. "And if it makes you feel any better I get nightmares to." He says in a softer tone. I nod a little. Four hesitates a bit before brushing a strand of hair away from eyes.

"Get some sleep Tris." He says softly and then he's gone.

**And the sexual tension begins. That last part was a bit too Fourtrisy but whatever I'm in a Fourtris mood anyway guys thank you SO MUCH for the reviews favorites follows and support. A special thanks to trisandtobias46 my new Supernatural/ Divergent bestie ;) also to LLM99 I totally fangirled when followed my story you're one of my favorite authors on here **

**Until next time**

** ~ Hannah ( my tumblr is annabeth- tries- to- swim- home without the spaces so yeah you should follow me because cats )**


	9. AN NOT CH 9 (sadly)

**Hey guys sorry for my absence I've been working a lot on my actual book idea ( I'm still a bit young to think of publishing I know but I know a publisher and hey why not think of the future ) But yeah. Also since it's getting really close to the releases of all new movies and books from my fandoms I've been in non-stop fandom mode and everyone in my family is sick of it and now have resulted into straight up saying "Nobody cares." while looking me straight in the eye and I actually just finished crying and debating my life. So yeah. Oh great I'm crying again. Sorry for spilling my guts about my personal life and I'll try to update soon I've just been depressed and out of it lately. **


	10. Chapter whuteva this one is

**Sorry I haven't updates! I was on vacation and I'm going camping on Saturday so ughhhh**

**Disclaimer: I don't think Veronica Roth tells her friends to put yogurt on their sunburn. That's what I thought.**

**You little punks.**

The sound of flesh hitting leather echoes through the room as Christina and I enter the gym. Four is posted at a bag that looks about ready to break. I found it mesmerizing yesterday the way his arms and legs moved so swiftly, how his strength caused such an impact on the bag. Today is different though, all I can see is the lopsided grin or his boyish charm or the way his cheeks heat up when I catch him staring- _You need to stop that. _I tell myself.

"What was that Prior?" I hear someone say. I look up to see Eric, gross as always, when I realize I mumbled my last thought aloud. I just shake my head. Eric narrows his eyes in suspicion, hands Four a clipboard and leaves without another word. _Strange _is all I think.

All the other initiates begin to file in the room laughing and talking. Peter, Molly, and Drew are loud to the point of obnoxiousness. It's only been three or four days but I've gotten used to it, the loudness, the friends, having an opinion, and to tell you the truth I think I like it better then the comforting silence of my old Abnegation-graduated household. Four stands at the front of the room a stick of white chalk in his hand. The blackboard he writes on is turned away from us.

Once Four's finished he places the blackboard so we can't see it and turns to us. "Today you'll be using the skills you learned yesterday to fight each other." Hazel and I both turn to Christina, making sure she doesn't say anything stupid but to my surprise she must finally be aboard the Four-doesn't-like-random-outbursts train.

Now it's time to think of myself for once.

Fight each other? I could barely get the bag to move yesterday. I want to put my head in my head in my hands, that's until Four turns around and my eyes scan the board to see the spot next to my name is blank. Relief is the first I feel but it soon fades. What? Does Four think I'm too weak to fight anyone? I glance his way to find his eyes on me again. My own eyes narrow and as always his expression is completely, utterly, infuriatingly calm. I look down angrily. Will and Al are the first ones to fight. They exchange a few words before shaking hands and taking their stances.

The fight doesn't last long, Will is quick but Al's strength over powers that and it only takes one punch in the temple to knock Will out and when that punch does come Al isn't ready for him to fall. The broad shouldered boy leans of his friend lightly tapping his cheek. The room is silent.

"Take him to the infirmary!" I here Eric command. I jump a little; I didn't even realize he came back in the room. Al and Four support an unconscious Will and leave the room. A feeling of uneasiness sets over me. I don't like the idea of Four leaving us with Eric. He reminds me of Vicky from the Fairly Odd Parents.

"Next!" Eric yells. I look up at the board to see it's Christina up against Peter's slightly more feminine looking companion Molly.

"I guess that's me." Christina says. I can tell that there's fear behind her smile. Hazel and I wish her luck and she enters the arena.

Christina and Molly's fight lasts much longer than Will and Al's that's for sure. Molly's very strong and Christina's tactic is escaping Molly's hold in hopes to tire her out eventually. She doesn't get that far. Christina does well for awhile but it must be tiresome. After lots of writhing and two failed escape attempts she finally escapes Molly's hold with a bloody nose and a split lip. "I'm done." Christina coughs, Eric's eyes narrow.

You could hear a pin drop

"What was that?" Eric asks in what I assume is his tough mobster guy voice. Christina looks up at him from the ground the _are you kidding me?_ She so often uses with me evident on her face, blood drips from her lip down her chin and onto her neck. I feel sick.

"I give up." She snaps.

"You _what?" _Eric snaps back.

"I. Give. Up."

Eric's eyes narrow more, if that's possible "Everyone follow me!" he yells and yanks Christina up. "You walk in front." He growls shoving her roughly.

We all follow Eric wordlessly. I walk in between Hazel and Al. For once, Hazel isn't smiling or cracking a joke. Not that it bothers me, I like having someone to make me laugh. I really like Hazel, though Susan and Robert will always be my first friends I think Christina and Haze are my best friends. And that's why I try to push down terror when I hear the rush of the Chasm.

Eric shoves Christina forward roughly once again. "Climb over." He says firmly glaring at her. We all turn and look at Eric. Even Peter's mouth is slightly agape in surprise.

_"What?" _Christina gasps.

"I said climb over initiate!" Eric yells. Christina's eyes widen. She stares at Hazel, Al and I as she climbs over. Her hands are shaking.

"You'll hang over for sixty seconds. One… Tw- GO!" Eric commands. Christina quickly lowers herself. She's find for the first half but when the tide crashes against the rocks wetting at least half of her long legs with the spray of the Chasm.

Ten.

Her knuckles are white.

Nine.

I think Al is crying.

Eight.

Hazel is clutching my arm so hard she might leave bruises.

Seven.

What kind of school have I gotten myself into?

Six.

Christina's usually straight hair frizzes at the contact of water.

Five.

_Javier DelTaco_

Four.

She called me pretty.

Three.

Her hands almost shake as much as mine.

Two.

I'm very close to crying.

One.

She's hanging by her fingertips.

Zero.

_She's safe. _

Al rushes forward to haul her shaking body over the railing. Her makeup leaves a mark in my light hair when she hugs me and the whole back of her is covered in Chasm spray. I never knew I could fear so much for someone I've known for such little time.

"Come on." I mumble in her ear. "Let's go to lunch."

**I must've rewrote that chapter a bajillion times! Yeah anywhale my amazing cousin/ best friend five ever is helping me write this new fanfic that includes a bunch of different fandoms and highs school! It's going to be in the Misc. books section Ill tell you guys when it's up!**

**In other news**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**DIVERGENT TRAIKLER**

**ASDFGHJKL;**

**You actually thought I forgot.**

**Hah**

**But the trailer was perfeeeeeect and that Fourtris kiss? I was all HAWT DAYUMMMMM**

**DAUNTLESS CAKE FOR ALL BECAUSE I'M IN A GOOD MOOD**

**You little punks**

** ~Hannah**


End file.
